Drag Slave no Tsukaima
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: Que pasaría si en vez de Saito, Louise invocara a otra persona. Y si invoca al hijo de la hechicera mas temida de todas. Que tan bestia se puede liar? Halekingia temblará ante Linmer Inverse Gabriev, el cataclismo humanoide.
1. Chapter 1

Si, mis seguidores, soy yo de nuevo. Me he hundido en las tinieblas de las profundidades mas perversas de mi propia mente y volví intacto(Mas o menos) y con esta idea. Pensé...En este mundo, Lina la podría liar bien parda...Pero no voy a poner a la pelirroja o a sus amigos como familiares, así que puse un OC que tenga relación con ellos.

HED aquí, LA HISTORIA, MUAHAHAHAHAHA... Por cierto, traté de abarcar lo máximo y me salió algo largo, como mucha información en un solo capitulo, así que lo he dividido en dos. No os sorprendáis si no me presento en el capitulo dos.

Y esto ya es universal para todo el fic: NO, no poseo Slayers, Zero no Tsukaima ni nada de sus franquicias salvo los textos y comics que compré o descargué.

–

–

–

''La ira...Es una locura de corta duración.''

–

–

–

Una chica de pelo rosado y ojos rojos se encontraba dentro de un pentagrama de una estrella de cinco puntas. Ella tenía un colgante en forma de estrella en su pecho con una capa negra y una mini-falda negra. También llevaba una camisa blanca con botas negras en conjunto, que parecía que fuera una chica de algún instituto. En su mano derecha sostenía una varita de madera negruzca. Su respiración parecía calmada, pero estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada.

-"Pentágono de los cinco poderes elementales. Atiende a mi llamado, desde algún lugar de los confines del mundo"- dijo, como lentamente abría sus ojos color violeta oscuro, con un pequeño tinte rosado. Su varita la cual sostenía, la agito rápidamente hacia el suelo- "Y trae a mi familiar".

KA-BOOM

La chica era Louise Fracoise Le Blanc de la Valiere, de la familia noble Valiere del reino de Tristain, estudiante de segundo año de la academia de magia de dicho reino, pero con una tasa de éxitos de 0. Razón por la cual era apodada Louise la Cero.

Se encontraba en el ultimo turno para realizar el ritual de convocar siervo para invocar a su familiar, y como siempre, terminó en una ruidosa, fuerte y polvorienta explosión.

-Se lo dije profesor Colbert-Comentó una chica entre los estudiantes que ya realizaron el ritual- Louise la Cero solo hace explotar sus hechizos.

-Éxito...CERO.

-HAHAHAHAHA...

Louise reprimía las ganas de llorar. No se merecían que se viera afectada. Pero...siempre fracasaba en la magia. Una y otra vez...

-Cof, cof, cof...-Tosió una voz desconocida entre el polvo, silenciando a todo el mundo(Área en la que Colbert fracasó- ¿Donde diablos estoy?

El polvo se disipó, dejando a la vista un joven, mas o menos de la edad de ellos, de pelo rubio anaranjado con los ojos de color azul cielo. Llevaba pantalones simples negros y botas de combate a juego, así como una camiseta roja sangre con un chaleco de cuero de viaje de color negro abrochado y una cinta negra en la frente.

En su cintura se encontraba una espada que ciertamente tendría que cambiar pronto, y llevaba también guantes sin dedos de cuero como de espadachín con un par de gemas rojas, una en el centro de cada guante, y un collar de cadena corta colgado al cuello con una esfera roja con un símbolo de estrella de seis puntas en el.

Louise, al ver que algo de éxito si había tenido, se alivió y envalentonó.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Louise mientras miraba con detenimiento al joven recién aparecido, con el cielo de color azul claro detrás de ella.

-¿Qué quien soy…? Bueno, mi nombre es Linmer... Linmer Inverse Gabierv.

Tenia nombre Y APELLIDOS? Pero claramente no era un noble... Que raro.

-¿De dónde eres, plebeyo?

-Plebeyo?-Preguntó el ahora identificado Linmer alzando una ceja temblante en expresión de enfado contenido.

-Louise, ¿qué intentas hacer, invocando a un plebeyo con 'Invocar Sirviente'?- preguntó alguien, y todos, excepto la muchacha, comenzaron a reír.

-Yo… ¡Yo sólo he cometido un pequeño error!- ella lo dijo con una voz suave y refinada, que cruzo el aire como si fuese una campana.

-¿A qué error te refieres? Nada fuera de lo común a pasado.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No es en vano que eres Louise la Cero! - gritó alguien, y todos volvieron a reír a carcajadas.

''Así que se llama Louise'' Pensó el recién llegado.

-Alguien puede explicarme de que infiernos va todo esto?

-¡Señor Colbert! – gritó la chica llamada Louise.

El gentío se apartó, revelando a un hombre de mediana edad. Linmer pensó que era algo simple. Llevaba una vara enorme e iba cubierto con un traje negro.

''¿Que estará haciendo? Va vestido como un mago. ¿Estoy en una academia de la torre del concilio?'' Se preguntaba Linmer. ''Imposible, la estructura no es la habitual, y parece que estoy mas al oeste, y la torre y sus academias están en el este.''

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, Señorita Valiere?

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme intentar la invocación una vez más!

''¿Invocación? ¿He sido convocado? Pero si yo estaba a medio camino de Zefiria para ver a mis padres...Y ahora estoy sabrá dios donde pero a veinte infiernos de casa¿Que nivel de poder tiene esta chica?''

El señor Colbert, el que usaba el traje negro, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. -No puedo permitir eso, señorita Valiere.

-Pero, ¿Porqué no?

-Está estrictamente prohibido. Cuando te haces estudiante de segundo año, tienes que invocar a tu familiar, que es lo que acabas de hacer.

''¿Un familiar? ¿Donde he oído eso antes?''

-Tu especialidad elemental es decidida por el familiar que invocas. Eso te permite avanzar a los cursos especializados de dicho elemento. No se puede cambiar de familiar una vez que es convocado, ya que el convocar un familiar en la Invocación de Familiares de Primavera es un rito sagrado. No importa que te guste o no, no tienes mas elección que aceptarlo.

-¡Pero… nunca había oído hablar de alguien que tuviera un plebeyo como familiar!-Cuando Louise dijo eso, todo el mundo empezó a reírse. Louise los miro mal, pero las risas no pararon.

''¿Invocación de Familiares de Primavera? ¿Qué es eso? Nunca he oido de un rito semejante. ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?'' Esas preguntas empezaban a invadir la mente del joven Inverse Gabriev.

-Esto es una tradición, señorita Valiere. Y no puedo permitir excepciones; él- El mago disfrazado, de mediana edad señaló hacia Linmer - puede que sea un plebeyo, pero mientras haya sido convocado por ti, va a tener que ser tu familiar. Nunca antes en la historia a sido convocado un humano como familiar, pero la regla de la Invocación de Familiares de Primavera tiene preferencia sobre todas las otras reglas. En otras palabras, no hay vuelta floja: el tiene que ser tu nuevo familiar.

-Esto debe ser una broma…- Louise dejo caer sus hombros en su decepción.

-Bien, entonces, que continúe la ceremonia.

-¿Con ÉL?

-Sí, con él. Date prisa. La próxima clase está a punto de comenzar. ¿O cuánto piensas que vas a durar en esta invocación? Después de ir error tras error, finalmente conseguiste invocarlo. Date prisa y haz tu contrato.

Todos hicieron señales de aprobación y empezaron a burlarse. Louise miró fijamente a Linmer, como si estuviera preocupada.

-Oye- le dijo a Linmer.

-¿Sí?

-Deberías estar agradecido. Normalmente irías toda tu vida sin que un noble te haga esto.

''Claro, como si no supiera que tan idiota y remilgada es la nobleza normalmente'' Pensó el ''Aunque yo soy casi un noble, pero los dioses saben que no soy así''

Louise cerró los ojos con cara de resignación. Ella agitó la varita de madera que tenía en su mano.

-¡Mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valiere! ¡Que el pentágono de los cinco poderes elementales bendiga a este ser humilde y lo haga mi familiar!

Ella empezó a repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras, como si fuera un hechizo mágico. Si lo era, Linmer nunca oyó uno semejante. Tocó la frente de Linmer con la punta de la varita. Sus labios se iban acercando poco a poco.

''¿¡Pero... Pero qué hace esta tipa! ''

-Solo queda-te quieto- Le dijo Louise, con un poco de irritación en su voz. Su rostro se iba acercando más y más.

-Oye, espera… Yo… Bueno, todavía no... estoy listo para esto…

Linmer se aterrorizó, y giró la cabeza.

-¡Oh, te dije que te quedaras quieto!

Louise agarro ásperamente con su mano izquierda la cabeza del rubio con lineas y tono anaranjados, y sus labios se tocaron.

El tacto de los suaves labios de la muchacha confundía aun más a Linmer.

Se quedó congelado, paralizado en el sitio. Louise retiró sus labios.

-Ya esta hecho.

-Fallaste en "Invocar Sirviente" varias veces, pero lograste hacer el "Contrato del Familiar" en el primer intento - dijo Colbert, lleno de alegría.

-Lo hizo solo por que su familiar es un simple plebeyo.

-Si hubiera sido una poderosa bestia mágica, no hubiera logrado hacer el contrato.

Varios estudiantes empezaron a reírse.

Louise los miro mal. -¡No os burléis de mi!- les dijo-. ¡Hasta yo hago las cosas bien de vez en cuando!

-¿De verdad "de vez en cuando," Louise la Cero?- se burló una chica que tenía el cabello rizado y pecas en la cara.

-¡Señor Colbert! ¡Montmorency la Inundación acaba de insultarme!- protestó Louise.

-¿A quién estás llamando 'Inundación'? ¡Yo soy Montmorency la Fragancia!

-Oí que mojabas la cama como una inundación, ¿no? ¡'La Inundación' te queda mejor, entonces!

-Yo no esperaba mejores modales de Louise la Zero.

-¡Cuidado! Los nobles tienen que demostrarse un respeto apropiado- interrumpió el hombre de mediana edad, y se interpuso entre ellas para detenerlas.

-Dejelas que se maten-Replicó Linmer, silenciando a todo el mundo, que se habían olvidado de que estaba ahí- Solo son dos chicas con las hormonas revolucionadas compitiendo a ver quien es mas idiota. Por lo que a mi respecta, gane quien gane va bien. Nunca va mal una lección de humildad.

De repente, el cuerpo de Linmer empezó a calentarse.

-¡Aaah!- gritó Linmer, el se paró- ¡Me estoy quemando!

-Tranquilízate, ya casi termina, se te están grabando las Runas del Familiar- le dijo Louise, molesta mientras los demás, que estuvieron a punto de replicarle se vieron satisfechos con el dolor de las runas como castigo.

-¡Para! ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

-A propósito…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por que te permites, tu, un plebeyo, usar ese tipo de lenguaje en frente de nobles?

La sensación de calor duró sólo unos instantes. Su cuerpo volvió a enfriarse rápidamente.

-¿Nobles? Solo sois idiotas arrogantes y presuntuosos. Y si alguien se pregunta como me atrevo a decir eso, es porque tengo razón y poder para secundar mis palabras-El mago de mediana edad, llamado Colbert, se acerco a Linmer que estaba arrodillado, y comprobó el dorso de su mano izquierda. Ahí, acababan de aparecer unas runas que ninguno de los presentes vio nunca.

-Hmmm… ¡Estas son unas Runas muy inusuales!- exclamó el mago de las pintas raras.

En este punto, Linmer ya no sabía que pensar. Todo era muy usual y a la vez muy extraño.

-¿Donde diablos he ido a parar?- Preguntó el ojiazul, pero nadie reaccionó.

-Bien, volvamos a las clases.

Dicho esto, el mago se giró, y después se levantó gentilmente en el aire.

''Un levitación'' Pensó ''Definitivamente son magos''

Y los demás, que parecían estudiantes, también empezaron a flotar.

Todos estaban flotando silenciosamente hacia las paredes del castillo de castillo de piedra que se veía a la distancia.

-¡Louise, es mejor que tu "camines" devuelta!

-Ella no debería intentar volar, no puede siquiera usar la levitación.

-¡Un plebeyo es el familiar perfecto para ti!- se burlaron los estudiantes, mientras se iban volaban.

-IROS A LA MIERDA-Les espetó gritando Linmer, haciendo que literalmente huyeran volando. Los únicos que quedaban allí eran Linmer, y la chica llamada Louise.

Tan pronto quedaron ellos dos solos, Louise tomo aire profundamente, se dio la vuelta hacia Linmer y le gritó:

-¿¡Quién eres tú!

Esto hizo que el recién llegado se enfadara.

-¡Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo!-Espetó -¿Quién eres "tú"? ¿Qué "es" este lugar? ¿"Quiénes" son esas personas? ¿Y qué "tu" le hiciste a mi cuerpo?

-No sé de que campo vienes, pero esta bien, te lo explicaré.

-¿Campo? MAS RESPETO, ZEFIRIA NO ES NINGUN CAMPO, ES UN PUEBLO DE COMERCIO.

-¿Zefiria? ¿Que es eso? ¿En que país esta?

-Está a tres semana al sur de Sailune, en Zeephil si te sirve de referencia.

-Nunca había escuchado antes nada de lo que estas diciendo.

-¿QUE? ¿Bueno, y donde diablos estoy yo?

-¡Esto es Tristain! ¡Y esta es la prestigiosa academia de magia de Tristain!

-¿Academia de magia?

-Yo soy una estudiante de segundo año, Louise de la Valiere. Y soy tu ama desde ahora en adelante. ¡Recuerda eso!

De repente toda la intriga de Linmer aumentó. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Eh… Louise…

-Dime.

-¿En serio me has invocado?

-Eso es lo que he estado intentando decirte todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que seas tan cabeza-dura. ¿Por que mi familiar es tan aburrido?... Yo quería algo genial como un dragón, un grifo, o una salamandra. Por lo menos un águila o un búho.

-Pero... Estaba justo en medio del camino entre Elmekia y Zefiria, y de repente estoy a cinco infiernos de distancia en a saber donde...-Explicó impresionado-¿Que tipo de poder mágico monstruoso tienes? Espera...¿Un dragón? ¿Un grifo? ¿De verdad los llaman como sirvientes?

-Bueno, probablemente nunca antes los habías visto- dijo Louise con seriedad, y con un poco de pena en su voz.

-Y tanto que los he visto, y muy a menudo, pero nunca como sirvientes.

-En serio?-Preguntó incrédula e impresionada la pelirrosada-No me lo esperaría de un plebeyo.

-Corta ya el royo del plebeyo. Además, cuando viajas mucho y a menudo, no es raro ver de todo.

-Supongo que tiene sentido- Dijo antes de suspirar.-¿Cómo pude yo, la tercera hija de la familia Valiere… una noble orgullosa de su antiguo linaje, terminar teniendo con alguien como tu como mi familiar?

-¿Y a mi que me cuentas?-Respondió alzando una ceja.

-...¿Y quien exactamente decidió que hay que cerrar el contrato con un beso?

-¿Y a mi que me cuentas?-Repitió Linmer como antes.-Mira, no se tu, pero yo creo que va a empezar a atardecer. Si realmente vives en el castillo y he de ir también, será mejor que empecemos a ir.

Ante esto, Louise empezó a caminar hacia el castillo despotricando entre murmuraciones, extrañando a Linmer. Todos habían volado con un Levitación, pero ella no. Quizás no lo aprendió aun o quizás no le sale bien y por eso le dijeron de ir caminando.

''En todo caso no creo que estuviera bien dejarla atrás'' Pensó empezando a seguirla.

(Horas después, en la habitación de Louise.)

Estaban en la habitación de Louise, que era bastante grande, del tamaño de una tienda con éxito. Si tratabas la ventana como si fuera el sur, la cama estuviera en el oeste, la puerta en el norte y un gran armario en el éste. Todos los muebles parecían como si fueran antigüedades valiosas muy bien cuidadas.

Todo estaba oscuro… La noche ya había caído.

Desde la ventana, él podía ver el extenso césped verde en el que estuvo tumbado. Al fondo de todo, iluminado por la luz de las lunas, podía ver una alta sierra. Y a su derecha se distinguía un gran área de bosque denso.

Lunas, si. En plural. Había dos lunas.

-Dos...lunas.-Exhaló tras un tiempo conteniendo el aliento.-Con razón no identificaba nada, pero...que...

-Que murmuras ahora?-Preguntó Louise hastiada tras horas de risitas de sus compañeros.

-¿Estamos...estamos dentro de la barrera de la doble luna?

-Pues claro que estamos dentro de la barrera-Dijo Louise como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo- ¿Con el caos y guerra mundial de los dioses y los mazoku que hay fuera donde esperabas que estuviéramos?

-La guerra...¿Estas hablando de la Guerra de Kouma?

-Claro.

-Louise.-Comenzó Linmer.-La guerra de Kouma terminó hace mas de1000 años.

-¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó Louise, mirándole con una expresión de incredulidad. En su mano, tenía el pan para la cena de esa noche.-¿Como sabes tu eso? Además, con el poder del Rey demonio y el de los dioses, el conflicto debería haber sido eterno, por no hablar de las otras razas involucradas.

-Lo se porque yo soy de fuera de la barrera.

La incredulidad iba en aumento, por no hablar de el shock en la cara de Louise.

-Imposible-Comentó- No hay forma de cruzar esa barrera así como así. Además, con la destrucción apenas deberían de quedar humanos por estas fechas.

-Te recuerdo que la guerra terminó hace 1000 años o así. Si bien el rey demonio ganó su combate, en conjunto finalmente fue derrotado.

-No me lo creo.-Declaró. Desde que el fundador Brimir creó la barrera alrededor de su continente y próximos, Halekingia, el y su pueblo prosperaron en sus artes mágicas adaptadas con varita lejos del caos de la guerra dividiéndose la sociedad en nobles magos y plebeyos mundanos. ¿Un plebeyo como tu llegado de fuera?

-¡Es lo que te estoy diciendo, de allí es que yo vengo!- le gritó Linmer.

-¡No me grites, plebeyo!

-¿¡A quién le estás llamando plebeyo!

-¿Tú no eres un mago, verdad? Entonces eres un plebeyo.

-Por supuesto que soy un mago. ¿Por quien me tomas?-Sonrió con arrogancia-Lina Inverse nunca permitiría que un hijo suyo no pudiera usar la magia, aun siendo hijo de mi padre.

-Lina Inverse...¿Quien es esa?

-Ah. Comprendo. Imagino que aquí dentro no habrá llegado la fama que tiene.

-¡Mas importante aun! ¿Realmente eres mago? Se supone que los magos de fuera de la barrera son capaces de usar magia sin varita de todo tipo. ¡Exijo una prueba!

-Como quieras-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros indiferente, para sorpresa de Louise- Apaga la lampara.

Louise, aun sorprendida, y además desconcertada, se acercó a la mesa, y apagó la lampara chasqueando los dedos, dejando la habitación en la oscuridad.

-Y bien?-Preguntó la noble.

-''Ligthing''(Relámpago).

Una pequeña bola de luz, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis o de baseball apareció resplandeciendo flotando a unos diez centímetros sobre la palma de Linmer.

-¡Ehhh! ¿¡Qué es esto!- gritó sorprendida Louise al encenderse la luz sobre la palma del ahora clasificado como mago o hechicero.-¿Magia para crear luz? Y sin varita...

-¿De que te impresionas? No podría ser mas fácil.

-¡Increíble! ¿Y qué elemento mágico utilizas? ¿Viento? ¿Agua?

-Elementos? ¿No me digas que estáis limitados en elementos chamanicos también?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-De donde vengo, los hechiceros pueden usar tres tipos de magia. Primero, la magia chamanica, que recoge el poder de los elementos de la naturaleza, que es la que usáis vosotros por lo que parece.

-Si-Asintió la noble, instándole a continuar.

-Luego está la magia blanca, que usa el poder del espíritu y el alma para curar heridas, reparar destrozos...

-Suena como la magia del agua.

-...hola, deformaciones diferentes, ¿recuerdas.? Bueno, también convoca protecciones y sellos, por no hablar de potenciadores y anuladores mágicos.

-¿Y la ultima?

-La magia negra, que usa el poder de la energía negativa y/o de los demonios.

-DEMONIOS?

-Si. Se divide en dos grupos: Maldiciones y magia de combate básicamente destructiva. Los hechizos mas poderosos están en esta categoría.

-Y tu...¿Tu puedes usar esos hechizos?

-Sip-Sonrió orgulloso-Dominé el Mata-dragones a la edad de 9 años.

-Mata...dragones? ¿Por que se llama así?

-Es un hechizo que canaliza el poder del rey de los demonios, y fue inventado por el mismo para matar a los dragones que se le oponían en la guerra de Kouma.

-Ugh...Demasiada información antes de ir a dormir.-Murmuró Louise- Me iré a dormir.

Linmer asintió con la cabeza. Su mirada se dirigió hacia las runas que tenía grabadas en la mano izquierda

-¡Quieres saber lo que eso es?

-Sí.

-Esa marca que prueba que tú eres mi familiar.

Louise se puso de pie y cruzó sus brazos. De cerca era realmente linda. Piernas delgadas y bien proporcionadas, tobillos finos. No es muy alta, alrededor de unos 155 centímetros. Sus ojos son similares a los de un gatito curioso y sus cejas trazaban una linea bien sutil sobre ellos.

-Sí, está bien... Por ahora, parece ser que de verdad soy tu familiar.

-¿Dilo otra vez?

-¿Es qué tienes algún problema con eso?

-Ya veo que todavía no estas acostumbrado a un lenguaje formal. Deberías decir '¿Es que hay algo que usted deseé, ama?'- le corrigió Louise, levantando un dedo como si estuviera dando una lectura. El gesto era adorable, pero el tono era bien estricto.

-Bueno, Emm, ¿qué hace un familiar exactamente?- le preguntó Linmer. Por supuesto, él ya había oído familiares como cuervos o búhos en otros sitios, pero hoy día la mayoría de hechiceros preferían hacer las cosas ellos mismos o obtener lacayos con conocimientos de magia. Hoy día eran comunes, pero solo se usaban en tareas menores.

-Primero de todo, el familiar puede incrementar el nivel auditivo y la visión de su amo.

-Es decir que lo que ve el familiar, lo puede ver también su amo.

-Así es.-Asintió ella-Pero no parece funcionar contigo… No puedo ver nada. Y también, un familiar tiene que conseguir los objetos que su amo deseé. Como por ejemplo, reactivos.

-Esto es como estar ayudando en la tienda de Mamá...otra vez.

-¿Tu familia?-Se extrañó Louise-¿Que tiene que ver su tienda con esta explicación?

-Mi madre es hechicera profesional, y una antigua hechicera mercenaria. Cuando se casó con mi padre, volvió a ser hechicera comercial consiguiendo una tienda de magia.

-Tienda de magia?

-Un establecimiento donde consigues toda clase de elementos para conjuros, ingredientes de pociones, libros o pergaminos de magia, artículos o armas encantados o de material mágico y amuletos o talismanes hechos a mano de buena calidad.-Entonces sonrió con orgullo- No hay muchos que igualen la calidad de los amuletos y talismanes de mi madre.

-De que tipo hacíais?

-De todo tipo. El colgante es un talismán de aumento mágico para la magia blanca, que no se me da bien, y los guantes tienen amuletos de protección que me hacen inmune a maldiciones de magia negra.

-Increíble.-Susurró Louise para el gozo de Linmer. Desde luego no esperaba que su familiar fuera de este calibre.


	2. Chapter 2 Duelo

(A la mañana siguiente.)

De mañana, como siempre, Linmer se levantó pronto por costumbre. Temprano la caza estaba distraída, también la pesca, y había menos obstáculos que combatir en el camino.

Pero esta vez no era del tiempo o de los obstáculos lo que debía preocuparle. Decidió que seria buena idea despertar a Louise.

Primero, le dio un tirón a la manta de Louise.

-¿Q-qué? ¡Qué esta pasando

-Ya es de día.

-¿Eh? O-Oh… Espera, ¡¿Quién eres tu?

Gritó Louise sin poder articular bien las palabras. Su expresión estaba en blanco mientras su voz se bajo a un murmuro que daba pena.

''¿Está bien esta chica?''

-Linmer Inverse Gabiev.

-Ah, cierto-Comentó frotándose los ojos-El familiar que convoqué ayer, ¿cierto?

-Si, y creo recordar que dijiste que te levantara temprano.

Louise se incorporó y bostezo. Entonces le ordeno a Linmer:

-Ropas.

El le tiro el uniforme que estaba tendido sobre una silla. Louise empezó a desnudarse torpemente.

Linmer, simplemente cerró los ojos.

-Ropa interior.

-Cogela tú misma.

-Está en la gaveta mas baja… De ese armario… Allí.

Mordiéndose la lengua, el fue a la gaveta indicada. Había una vista increíble, estaba repleto de ropa interior. Cogiendo un uno al azar, el lo tiro por encima de su hombro sin ver hacia atrás.

Una vez que Louise terminó de ponerse la ropa interior, murmuro otra orden:

-Ropas.

-Pero si te las acabo de dar.

-Vísteme.

-Haz-lo tu sola.

Louise puso mala cara.

-Tal vez no sepas por que no eres mas que un plebeyo, pero los nobles nunca se visten ellos mismos si hay un sirviente disponible.

Eso le molestó.

''Noble mi culo''

-Lo menos que puedes hacer es vestirte tu sola.-Espetó el.

-Bien, entonces. Como castigo para un familiar irrespetuoso; no desayunarás.- declaro Louise, levantando un dedo triunfante.

Poco le duró la sensación de triunfo.

-En tan caso, el familiar se declara en huelga, te buscaras tu sola los reactivos y los ingredientes y te defenderás por ti misma mientras recitas conjuros.

-Pero...

-No soy un sirviente-La cortó el- Soy un hechicero mercenario, y bastante famoso he de decir, y ex-hechicero comercial. Puedo ser tu ayudante, tu sicario o tu guardaespaldas, pero no esperes un perro faldero.

-Guardaespaldas...Eso está bien.

-Y ya que soy tu familiar y me das techo y comida no voy a cobrarte.

(Unos minutos después)

Cuando salió de la habitación con Louise, Linmer vio tres puertas de madera idénticas a lo largo de la pared. Una de las puertas se abrió, y de ella salió una chica con un pelo rojo llameante. Era más alta que Louise, debía de ser más o menos como Linmer. Tenía una atmósfera bastante coqueto. Su cara era atractiva, y tenía un pecho cautivador. Sus senos eran como dos melones.

Los dos primeros botones de su blusa estaban desabrochados, dejando al descubierto un impresionante escote que atraían a los ojos. Su piel estaba bronceada, dándole una especie de vida y belleza natural.

Su altura, color de piel, atmósfera y tamaño de sus senos… Hacían un gran contraste con Louise, quien no tenia estos encantos. Le daban un toque exótico a la pelirroja.

Cuando vio a Louise, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Buenos días, Louise.

Louise le devolvió el saludo con el ceño fruncido.

-Buenos días… Kirche.

-¿Es ese… Tu familiar?- Preguntó Kirche con un tono como de burla, señalando a Linmer.

-Así es.

-¡Ajaja! ¡Así que de verdad es un humano! ¡Eso es asombroso!

-Bueno, mis disculpas por ser alguien con cerebro en vez de una mascota barata como el resto de bicharracos que el resto llamasteis.

Esto le cortó la risa a la pelirroja, pero lo dejó pasar. Al menos tenia orgullo e ingenio el chaval.

-Sólo tú podías invocar a un plebeyo con 'Invocar Sirviente.' ¿Que mas se podía esperar de Louise la Cero?

Las blancas mejillas de Louise se sonrojaron a un roja vino.

-Callate.

-Yo también invoqué a un familiar ayer. Y a diferencia una cierta persona, lo hice en mi primer intento.

-¿De verdad?

-Y, si vas a tener un familiar, tiene que ser uno bueno. ¡Flame!

Kirche llamó a su familiar triunfante. De su habitación, un lagarto rojo oscuro salió arrastrándose. Una ola de calor golpeó a Linmer.

-¿Una Salamandra?-Identificó el hechicero algo sorprendido- No las he visto a menudo, y solo un par de este tamaño.

Esa criatura era al menos tan grande como un tigre pre-adolescente. La punta de su cola estaba envuelta en fuego, y su boca emitía chispas y pequeñas llamas inconscientemente.

Kirche se llevó la mano a la barbilla e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, como para molestar a Louise.

-¡Una llama tan viva y grande quiere decir que proviene de Las Montañas de los Dragones de Fuego! ¡Es cómo una marca de fábrica! ¡Ni los coleccionistas le podrían poner precio a esto!

-Que bien.- Dijo Louise con voz amarga.

-¿No crees? ¡Encaja perfectamente con mi afinidad!

-Tú afinidad es el fuego, ¿no?-Dedujo el familiar humano.

-Pues claro. Después de todo, soy Kirche la Ardiente. El fuego de la pasión gentilmente ardiente. Por donde quiera que vaya, los chicos caen ante mis pies.

-Salvo yo por lo visto.

Esto le provocó una gota de sudor estilo anime a la pelirroja, pero le ignoró y siguió a lo suyo.

Kirche sacó se pecho hacia afuera en su orgullo. No queriendo perder, Louise hizo lo mismo, pero la diferencia de volumen era bastante triste.

A pesar de eso, Louise miró mal a Kirche. Parece que ella de verdad odiaba perder.

-Yo no tengo el tiempo de coquetear con todo el mundo que veo, a diferencia de ti.-Espetó la pelirrosa

Kirche solo dio una sonrisa calmada. Después, giro hacia Linmer.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Linmer Inverse Gabiev

-¿Linmerinversegabiev? Que nombre más raro.

-Se trata de mi nombre y apellidos. Mi nombre es Linmer. Inverse Gabiev mis apellidos-Explicó el como si hablara con un niño, lo que molestó un poco a la pelirroja- Simplemente llámame Linmer.

-Bueno, un placer, Linmer.-Dijo ella, contenta de que al menos la chica que consideraba su rival tuviera un sirviente con orgullo.-Bueno, ya me voy.

Acarició su rojo pelo y se marchó rápidamente. La salamandra la siguió con un lindo movimiento que resultaba raro en una criatura de ese tamaño.

En cuanto desapareció, Louise sacudió su puño fuertemente en su dirección.

-¡Ooh, esa chica me si me irrita! ¡Sólo por que invocó a una salamandra de Las Montañas de los Dragones de Fuego! ¡Argh!

-Tranquilízate, es sólo una invocación.

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Puedes determinar el verdadero poder de un mago solo mirando a su familiar! ¿Por qué es que esa idiota consiguió una salamandra, mientras yo te tengo a ti?

-Hola... ¿Recuerdas mi oficio y procedencia?.

-¡Cierto, deberíamos informar de esto al director!- Dijo Louise indignada.

-…Esta bien, Esta bien, pero seria mejor a la tarde, cuando haya terminado la mayor parte del trabajo y tenga menos estrés. A propósito, ella te acaba de llamar ''Louise la Cero'', pero ¿qué significa el ''Cero''? ¿Es ese tu apellido?

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mi nombre es Louise de la Valiere! ''Cero'' es sólo un apodo.

-Un apodo, ¿eh? Puedo entender por que a ella le llaman ''La Ardiente'', pero, ¿por que eres tu ''La Cero''?

-No necesitas saberlo.- Contestó Louise algo incómoda.

-Como sea.

El comedor de La Academia de Magia de Tristain era el mas céntrico y alto de todos los edificios en el campus. Adentro, tres mesas extremadamente largas estaban colocadas en paralelo una al lado de la otra. Cada una de ellas parecían como si pudieran acomodar fácilmente a cien personas. La mesa en la que Louise y todos los demás del segundo año se sentaban era la del medio.

Al parecer los estudiantes se podían identificar según el color de sus capas. Mirando desde la entrada, todos los que estaban sentados a mano izquierda parecían ser más mayores y llevaban capas de color morado; los de tercer año.

Los estudiantes que estaban sentados a la derecha llevaban capas de color marrón; los de primer año.

Cada uno de los magos de este colegio, tanto estudiantes como profesores, se reúnen aquí para desayunar, comer, y cenar.

En un piso más alto, se podían ver a los profesores gozando de una entretenida charla. Todas las mesas estaban magníficamente decoradas.

Había un montón de velas, ramos de flores, cestos llenos de frutas…

-Impresionante-Murmuró el hechicero.

-Normalmente un plebeyo como tú nunca pisaría la comedor de Alvíss. Agradecemelo.

-Claro… Eh, espera, ¿Qué es un 'Alvíss'?

-Es el nombre que para las personas pequeñas. ¿Ves todas esas estatuas de allí?"

Donde ella señaló, alineadas cerca de la pared había una fila de estatuas muy elaboradas de personas pequeñas.

-Están bien hechas. Vuelven a la vida o algo por la noche, ¿verdad?

-Oh, ¿Ya lo sabías?"

-Solo lo imaginé

-Ya es suficiente de esto, saca mi silla, podrías? No eres un familiar muy competente,- Louise comento, cruzando sus brazos e inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, lo que hizo que su cabello de color fresa undulara. El le saco la silla de Louise para que ella se sentara.

Louise ni si quiera se lo agradeció cuando se sentó. Linmer también saco una silla para el y se sentó.

-Sabes, los familiares se suponen que se queden afuera. Tú sólo estás aquí por qué yo lo solicité.

Y así, Linmer se encontró de repente sentado en el suelo torpemente, mirando detenidamente al plato frente a el. En el habían algunos tristes pedazos de carne flotando en una sopa aguada. En la orilla había media rebanada de un pan duro.

Extendiendo su cuello, miró por encima del borde de la mesa.

Solo podía ver con ganas mientras veía el espectacular festín encima de la mesa. Ni si quiera se podía comenzar a comparar con el pequeño plato de sobras.

"O Gran Fundador Brimir y nuestra señora, la Reina, os damos las gracias por esta humilde comida que nos habéis proporcionado esta mañana."

El armonioso sonido de esta oración resonó por la sala. Louise también se unió, cerrando sus ojos.

''Humilde mi culo'' Pensó Linmer.

Sin embargo, siguiendo la enseñanza de su padre de no quejarse de la comida que tienes, por poca que sea, la devoró con ansia.

(Un par de horas después, afuera en el patio...)

Linmer había acompañado a Louise a atender en la biblioteca a comprobar unos viejos datos sobre Kouma Sensou(Guerra de resurrección/ de Kouma) y se dedicó a hacer hablar a Linmer de como habían cambiado las cosas, el como terminó, y que había pasado en al menos el ultimo siglo.

Quedó bastante asombrada sobre la clonación humana o la creación de quimeras. La palma de esas expresiones fue cuando oyó que el marido de la heredera de Sailune era una quimera humano/golem/browne(Zelgadiss).

O quizás...

-Otra...otra de las partes del rey demonio resucitó?-Preguntó aterrorizada.

-Si, aunque no duró tanto como la otra. Apenas unos días-Explicó el-Aunque hubo que destruirla dos veces.

-Por que dos veces?

-Porque los fragmentos están sellados dentro del alma de un elegido de una linea familiar-Explicó el-Puesto que Rezo, el contenedor de ese momento, temía que sus experimentos para abrir la vista le causaran daños graves, creó jarrones donde almacenar almas, y cuando consiguió otro cuerpo y vio la luz, se desató otra vez.

-Y ya no puede volver a través de la linea del príncipe Zelgadiss?

-No. Ya fue destruido.

-Cual seria el nombre del rey demonio?-Se preguntó ella en voz alta-Los libros hablan de su terror y poder, o de que tan terrible, pero o están borrosos y no se distingue su nombre o el autor temía incluso escribir su nombre. Ahhh(Suspiro)...

-El nombre del rey demonio? Es Shabranigudú.

-Como...Como lo sabes!

-Soy de afuera, además, fue mi madre quien destruyó a esa parte del rey demonio. Bueno, ella, mi padre y los príncipes de Sailune.-Dijo dejando estupefacta a Louise.

Y entre dato y dato llegaron al patio donde empezamos esta escena. Se encontraban en el patio y Louise se sentó en una mesa a leer todo lo que había apuntado de lo que Linmer dijo.

-No hay clases hoy?-Preguntó el familiar.

-Hoy los de segundo tienen el día libre para aprender sobre sus familiares.

-Bueno, parece que le pones empeño, empezaste ayer.

-Hmmm...Por ahora he de asimilar todo esto, así que puedes ir a dar una vuelta. Trae un té y algo de comer cuando vuelvas.

Por desgracia, los genes de sus padres se hicieron presentes al alejarse un poco.

-GROOOOOOO...

Una especie de gruñido-rugido sordo resonó por todo el enorme patio, asustando a los alumnos y a algunos profesores mientras los demás se ponían en guardia.

-Lo siento-Sonrió el hechicero tímidamente llamando la atención de todo el mundo- Hehe...tengo un poco de hambre.

Apretando su estómago, puso una mano en la pared una vez todos volvieron a sus asuntos.

-¿Pasa algo?- Se giró y vio a una chica normal en un traje de sirvienta llevando una gran bandeja plateada, mirándolo con preocupación. Su cabello negro estaba cuidadosamente arreglado con una cinta, y sus pecas la hacían preciosa.

-No pasa nada…- Linmer movió su mano izquierda.

-¿Por casualidad no serás el que se convirtió en el familiar de la Señorita Valiere…?

-¿Me conoces?

-Hay un rumor, que dice que un plebeyo fue invocado por una estudiante. Claramente no eres un estudiante, y no te he visto nunca con el personal.-Explicó ella. La chica sonrió dulcemente. Es la primera vez que Linmer había visto una sonrisa tan despreocupada desde que llegó a este mundo.

-¿También eres una maga?- Preguntó Linmer .

-Oh no, no lo soy.-Respondió ella agitando la mano- Soy una plebeya, igual que tú. Sirvo a la nobleza que vive aquí, haciendo tareas domésticas.

-Ya veo… Bueno, me llamo Linmer. Linmer Inverse Gabriev. Llámame simplemente Linmer, encantado de conocerte.

-Que nombre más raro… Yo soy Siesta- En ese momento, el estómago de Linmer gruñó de nuevo, pero no tan notoriamente como antes. -Debes estar hambriento.

-Sí… Viene de familia, todos tenemos un metabolismo acelerado para la comida.

-Sigueme por aquí, por favor.-Pidió la criada.

Linmer fue guiado hasta la cocina localizada en la parte trasera del comedor. Un montón de ollas y hornos estaban alineados. Los cocineros y otras sirvientas como Siesta estaban ocupados preparando comida.

-Huele de miedo-Comentó el

-Espera un momento por favor.

Siesta hizo que Linmer se sentará en una silla ubicada en la esquina de la cocina y desapareció rápidamente.

Pronto regresó con un tazón de estofado caliente en sus manos.

-Este es un poco de estofado hecho con las sobras de la comida de los nobles. Si no te importa, por favor come.

-¿Puedo?

-Sí. Aunque sólo es la comida del personal…

Su amabilidad era conmovedora. Esto era completamente diferente a la sopa que Louise le había dado. Tomó una cucharada y la llevó a su boca. Delicioso.

-¡Está delicioso!

-Genial. Hay bastante por si quieres repetir, así que tomate tu tiempo.

Linmer comió con avidez el estofado, repitiendo tanto que sorprendió a los cocineros y demas del personal que lo observaban. Siesta se quedó de pie mirándolo, sonriendo dulcemente todo el tiempo.

-¿No te dieron nada de comer?

-Si, pero no gran cosa-Explicó el-Por diversas razones, mi familia come mucho, pero como mi padre era mercenario y estuvo en un par de guerras me enseñó que no hay que quejarse de la comida que tienes a mano.

-Parece que tiene experiencia.-Opinó ella- ¿Y como es ser el familiar de Miss Valiere?

-Hemos tenido una pequeña discusión esta mañana. Ella creía que no seria capaz de hacer las mismas funciones que se supone debe hacer un familiar y quería que compensara siendo su criado personal. Me negué, demostré que estoy mas que calificado, y he conseguido quedarme en guardaespaldas o ayudante.

-Llevarle la contraria a un noble...Debes ser muy valiente…- Siesta miró al hechicero mercenario con una expresión de asombro. Linmer le regresó a Siesta el tazón vacío.

-No, no es gran cosa, solo hay que ser lógico y persuasivo en la mayoría de casos-Explicó devorando un ultimo trozo de carne-Estaba delicioso. Gracias.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Siéntete libre de pasarte cuando estés hambriento. Si no te importa comer lo que sea que estemos comiendo en el momento, estaré feliz de compartirlo.

-Mil gracias-Sonrió el hechicero- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti como pago, solo dímelo. Te ayudaré.

-En ese caso, por favor ayudame a servir el postre.- Dijo Siesta con una sonrisa.

-A la orden- Asintió Linmer entusiasmado.

Se colocaron un montón de pasteles en una gran bandeja plateada. Linmer llevaba la bandeja, mientras que Siesta tomaba los pasteles con pinzas y los servía de uno en uno a los nobles.

Un mago en particular se levantó. Tenía el cabello rubio rizado, lucía una camisa con volantes y parecía ser un engreído. También tenía una rosa en el bolsillo de su camisa.

A su alrededor estaban sus amigos, que se estaban burlando de él.

-¡Así que, Guiche! ¿Con quién vas a salir ahora?

-¿Quién es tu amante, Guiche?

Parecía que el orgulloso mago se llamaba Guiche. Suavemente puso un dedo en sus labios.

-¿Salir? No hay ninguna mujer que se lo merezca. Después de todo, una rosa florece por el placer de muchos.

Este tipo se estaba comparando con una rosa. Un egocéntrico como este es un caso perdido, y la comparación no era muy heterosexual. Era el tipo de narcisista que hacía que los espectadores sintieran vergüenza ajena. Linmer lo miró deseando que recibiera su merecido.

En ese momento, algo cayó del bolsillo de Guiche. Era una pequeña botella de vidrio con un líquido morado dentro.

-Este tipo no me cae bien, pero debo decirle que algo se le cayó.-Se dijo Linmer a si mismo, antes de decirle al rubio-Oye, se te cayó esto del bolsillo.

Pero Guiche no le hizo caso.

''¡Este tipo me está ignorando!''

Linmer le pasó la bandeja a Siesta y se agachó para recoger la botella.

-Te dije que se te cayó esto, Don Juan.- La puso en la mesa. Guiche vio con una mirada asesina a Linmer, y empujó la botella.

-Esto no es mío. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Pues ya me dirás que hacia en tu bolsillo. No estoy ciego, ¿Sabias?

Los amigos de Guiche se dieron cuenta de dónde había salido la botella e hicieron un alboroto.

-¿Oooh? ¿Ese perfume no es de Montmorency?

-¡Sí! ¡Ese color morado es el perfume que Montmorency solo mezcla para ella!

-Así que si algo así cae de tu bolsillo, Guiche, quiere decir que estás saliendo con Montmorency, ¿cierto?

-No, esperen, escuchadme. Estoy diciendo esto por el bien de su reputación, pero…- Cuando Guiche iba a decir otra cosa, una chica, que llevaba puesta una capa marrón y había estado sentada en la mesa detrás de ellos, se levantó y caminó hacia la silla de Guiche.

Era una chica linda con cabello castaño. Por el color de su capa, era una estudiante de primer año.

-Señor Guiche…

Y con esto, empezó a llorar incontrolablemente.

-Lo sabía, usted y la Montmorency son…

-Lo estás malinterpretando. Katie, escucha. La única persona que tengo en mi corazón eres tú…

Pero la chica llamada Katie abofeteó a Guiche tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡Ese perfume que dejaste caer de tu bolsillo es prueba suficiente! ¡Adiós!- Guiche se frotó la mejilla. En este momento, una chica con el cabello enrollado se levantó de su asiento un poco más lejos en la misma mesa. Linmer la reconoció, era la chica que había discutido con Louise cuando él había sido recién invocado.

Con una expresión seria, se acercó a Guiche rápidamente dando pequeños pasos.

-Montmorency. Esto es un malentendido. Todo lo que hice fue acompañarla en un largo viaje a los bosques de La Rochelle…- Dijo Guiche, moviendo su cabeza. Fingía estar tranquilo pero una gota de sudor frío rodó por su frente.

-¡Tal como pensaba! ¡Has estado seduciendo a esa de primer año, ¿no es así?

-Por favor, Montmorency la Fragancia. No arrugues tu preciosa cara por la rabia. ¡Me entristece verlo!

Montmorency agarró una botella de vino que estaba en la mesa y vació el contenido en la cabeza de Guiche. Y entonces… "¡Mentiroso!" Gritó y se fue furiosa.

Hubo un gran silencio en el salón.

Guiche agarró un pañuelo y lentamente se limpió la cara. Moviendo su cabeza, habló dramáticamente.

-Parece que esas señoritas no entienden el significado de la existencia de la rosa.

Linmer solo negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la bandeja de manos de Siesta y se marchaba.

Guiche le ordenó que se detuviera. "Detente ahí mismo."

-¿Qué pasa ahora?¿No ves que estoy ocupado, Casanova?

Guiche estiró su cuerpo en la silla y cruzó las piernas con un ademán. El que cada acción reflejara arrogancia le causó un dolor de cabeza a Linmer. No le gustaba la gente así.

-Gracias a que tú recogiste una botella de perfume sin pensar, la reputación de dos señoritas ha sido mancillada. ¿Cómo te harás responsable?

Linmer contestó con un tono exasperado.

-Simple, dejándote a ti con tu problema. Es culpa tuya por salir con ambas al mismo tiempo, a mí no me mires.- Los amigos de Guiche se empezaron a reír. "¡Exactamente, Guiche! ¡Es tu culpa!"

La cara de Guiche se tornó de un rojo carmesí.

-Escucha, sirviente. Cuando pusiste la botella de perfume en la mesa, ¿no me hice el loco? ¿Te hubiera afectado en algo el tener un poco de tacto y haberme seguido la corriente?

-Como quieras, pero si no querías que te descubrieran, no haberla llevado encima como una bandera indicando que eres un mujeriego, además, de todas formas, el que estuvieras saliendo con ambas se iba a descubrir tarde o temprano. Ah, y otra cosa, no soy un sirviente

-Hmph.… Ah, tú eres…

Guiche resopló, como tratando con superioridad a Linmer.

-Tú debes ser el plebeyo invocado por esa 'Louise la Cero'. Fue error mío esperar que un plebeyo como tú reaccionase tan inteligentemente como un noble. Puedes irte.

Linmer reaccionó en ese momento. Noble o no, no había forma de que Linmer se quedara ahí quieto mientras que ese narcisista vanidoso le decía todo eso. No pudo evitar hacer un comentario provocador.

-Callate, cabrón pretencioso. ¿Por qué no os morís tú y tu rosa y me dejáis en paz de una vez?

Los ojos de Guiche se entrecerraron.

-Parece que no sabe cómo dirigirse apropiadamente a un noble.-Murmuró Guiche.-Muy bien. Entonces te enseñaré una lección sobre respeto. Una manera perfecta de liberar el estrés.

Guiche se levantó. Linmer mostró sus dientes y gruñó. Primero, no le cayó bien este tipo desde el principio. Segundo, estaba saliendo con dos chicas bastante bonitas. Y por último, Intentó humillarle.

Eso es más que suficiente para darle una paliza. Y también, lo golpearía un par de veces más en nombre de Louise. Después de todo, ¡ella sigue siendo una chica, y también fue insultada!

-¿Lo quieres hacer aquí? -Preguntó Linmer. A pesar de ser más alto que el hechicero mercenario, Guiche era larguirucho y se veía más bien débil. Se dice que los Don Juanes no tienen dinero ni fuerza. Y Linmer era muy fuerte, así que no perdería.

Guiche se dirigió en dirección contraria.

-¿Estás huyendo?

-No seas estúpido. No puedo ensuciar el comedor de los nobles con la sangre de un plebeyo, así que te estaré esperando en el Jardín de Vestri.

Los amigos de Guiche, que se veían emocionados, se levantaron y lo siguieron. Pero una persona se quedó, como para asegurarse de que Linmer no escapara. Siesta miró fijamente al familiar, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Linmer habló con una gran sonrisa.

-Tranquila. No hay manera de que pierda ante ese debilucho. Qué noble, ¿huh?...

-Te… te van a matar.

-¿Qué?

-Si enfadas a un noble de verdad…- Siesta salió corriendo.

-¿A qué vino eso?-Dijo Linmer en voz baja. ''¿Tan fuerte es ese tipo? Su poder mágico no es gran cosa''

Louise se acercó a él por detrás.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Vi todo lo que sucedió!

-Hola, Louise

-¡Este no es momento de estar diciéndome 'Hola'! ¡¿Cómo puedes andar por ahí prometiendo duelos como si tal cosa?

-Relajate, sabes que no puedo perder. Además, era muy irritante...no solo se burlo de mi, también de ti, jefa.

-¿Jefa?

-De vez en cuando debería llamarte así, soy tu asistente y guardaespaldas, ¿recuerdas?

-Eso está bien, pero...¿podrás ganar?

-Pan comido. Solo es un estudiante, y no parece muy aplicado. ¿Así que dónde está el Jardín Vestri?-Linmer se fue caminando. El amigo de Guiche que había estado observando la conversación de Louise y Linmer, señaló con la barbilla.

-Por aquí, plebeyo.

-Oi, tengo un nombre, me llamo Linmer.

-Como sea.

En un minuto o así llegaron. El Jardín Vestri era el jardín central que estaba situado entre las torres elementales del Viento y el Fuego. Como estaba localizado al oeste, el Jardín no recibía mucha luz del sol, aún en pleno día, pero era un lugar perfecto para un duelo.

-¡Caballeros! ¡Es un duelo!

Guiche alzó su rosa artificial, provocando que los espectadores lo aclamaran. "¡Guiche va a pelear! ¡Su oponente es el plebeyo de Louise!" Moviendo su mano, Guiche agradeció la aclamación. Y entonces, como si apenas se percatara de la presencia de Linmer, se giró para enfrentarlo.

Linmer y Guiche estaban de pie en medio del Jardín, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

-Antes de nada, ¡te felicito por haber venido en vez de haber huido!-Recalcó Guiche como cantando, mientras giraba su rosa.

-¡Como si fuera a huir ante un debilucho como tu, novato!

-Que inculto y soez. Bueno, entonces, comencemos.-dijo Guiche.

Guiche miró a Linmer con una sonrisa y movió su rosa.

Un pétalo flotó hasta el suelo como bailando en el aire… Y se convirtió en una guerrera con armadura. Su peso era el mismo que el de una persona, pero parecía estar hecha de algún duro metal. Bajo la pálida luz del día, su piel… su armadura, brillaba

-Un golem?-Se cuestionó el familiar.

-Soy un mago, por lo tanto, peleo utilizando magia. Seguramente no tienes quejas, ¿cierto? Supongo que se me olvidó mencionarlo antes. Me llaman 'el Bronce', Guiche el Bronce. Como corresponde, mi golem de bronce 'Valkyrie' será tu oponente.

El golem con forma de guerrera embistió a Linmer, pero de poco le sirvió, ya que por reflejo, el hechicero, dio un golpe de revés y lo hizo pedazos.

-Los dioses bendigan la fuerza monstruosa de mi padre.

-GUICHE, ABANDONA-Llamó Louise- HE AVERIGUADO UN PAR DE COSAS SOBRE EL, NO HAY FORMA DEQUE GANES.

-CALLATE, CERO-Espetó, hiriendo verbalmente a la pelirrosa-SOLO HA TENIDO SUERTE, IGUAL QUE TU ES UN FRACASADO.

Louise contenía las lágrimas, aunque con esfuerzo. Este idiota no lo valía.

-Vaya un noble de mierda. Pagando con las damas tu propia impotencia.

-TU CALLA PLEBEYO.

-Plebeyo, plebeyo...¿Solo sabes decir eso? Sepas...Que no me inclino ante nadie salvo ante mi mismo.

(En la oficina del director...)

Cambiemos de escenario por un momento y volvamos a la oficina del Director.

El señor Colbert estaba explicándole fervientemente al Sr. Osmond sobre el plebeyo que fue invocado por Louise en el Rito de Invocación… Acerca de por qué estaba preocupado de que las runas que habían aparecido en la mano del chico fueran una prueba del contrato entre él y Louise… Y que cuando fue a investigar más…

-¿Descubriste que él es el familiar del Fundador Brimir, Gandalfr?

Osmond examinó el dibujo de Colbert de las runas en la mano izquierda de Linmer.

-¡Sí! ¡Las runas que aparecieron el mano izquierda de ese chico son exactamente las mismas runas que estaban inscritas en el familiar legendario Gandalfr!

-¿Y qué conclusión substrajiste de todo esto?

¡Que ese chico es Gandalfr! Si éstas no son grandes noticias, ¿entonces qué lo son, Viejo Osmond?

Colbert se levantó mientras limpiaba su cabeza calva con un pañuelo.

-Hrm…Es verdad, las runas son las mismas. Pero que un plebeyo ordinario se convierta en Gandalfr solo por tener las mismas runas… Me pregunto cómo podría pasar eso.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Aún es muy pronto para hacer afirmar nada.

-Eso es verdad.

Sr. Osmond tamborileó en el escritorio. Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Del otro lado de la puerta apareció la voz de la Srta. Longueville.

-Soy yo, Viejo Osmond.

-¿Qué sucede?"

-Parece que algunos estudiantes están peleando en el Jardín Vestri. Están causando una conmoción. Unos cuantos profesores han ido y han intentado detenerlos, pero los estudiantes impiden que puedan hacer algo.

-Por Dios, estos chicos nobles tienen mucho tiempo disponible para causar problemas. ¿Quién son los involucrados?

-Uno de ellos es Guiche de Gramont.

-Ah, ese hijo idiota de Gramont. El ser un amante de las faldas debe ser de familia, considerando que su padre es más mujeriego aún. No me sorprendería que conozca a cada chica en la escuela. ¿Y quién es su oponente?

-…Bueno, no es un mago. Me informaron que es el familiar de la Srta. Valiere.- Osmond y Colbert intercambiaron miradas. -Los profesores están pidiendo que se utilice la 'Campana del Sueño' para detener el duelo.

Los ojos de Osmond brillaron como los de un halcón.

-Ridículo. No se necesita usar un artefacto tan importante sólo para detener una pelea de niños. Dejadlo estar.

-Entendido.-Los pasos de la Srta. Longueville desaparecieron por el pasillo. Colbert tragó, y presionó verbalmente a Osmond.

-Viejo Osmond.

-Hrm.

-Sir Osmond movió su bastón y un gran espejo que estaba en la pared empezó a mostrar la situación en los Jardines Vestri.

(De nuevo al duelo...)

En pánico, Guiche movió su varita rosa frenéticamente. Pétalos bailaron y seis nuevos golems aparecieron.

En total, siete golems eran el arsenal completo de Guiche. Nunca se habría imaginado que un simple plebeyo podría ganarle tan siquiera a uno.

Los golems rodearon a Linmer y se abalanzaron contra él al mismo tiempo

El familiar los esquivó sin problemas.

-¿Donde está tu habilidad ahora, plebeyo?¿Solo sabes correr? Supongo que era de esperarse de el familiar de un fracaso.

Eso no le sentó a Linmer nada bien. Ni tampoco a Louise:

-LINMER ¡Gana ya de una vez!

-Yosh.¡A la orden jefa!-Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia el ''plebeyo''-Eh, Casanova. Sabes cual es el problema del bronce?

-¿Cual?

-Que atrae la electricidad. ¡Mono-volt!(Mono-relámpago).

Alrededor de la mano del hechicero se formó un aura eléctrica que formó una esfera de electricidad que salió disparada hacia un par de golems y los envolvió en un ataque eléctrico como fulminados por un rayo, ya que se carbonizaron o se fundieron en diferentes sitios.

-Que?-Se preguntó Guiche mientras el publico empezaba a musitar y susurrar ''Es un mago''o ''Será un noble?''.-Eres un mago.

-Vaya, me impresionas, Sherlock, magnífica deducción.

Ahora que había descansado, Guiche podía convocar otros siete golems con la ayuda de los restos de los tres caídos. Había un total de diez Valkirys.

-Veamos si puedes con diez a la vez.

-Mega-brand.

-La tierra bajo Guiche y los golems se hizo pedazos, permitiendo que dentro de la zona donde estaban, se produjera una erupción de energía, y rocas, algunas explotando, y destrozando a la mayoría de golems...

...salvo uno que logró escapar y se deslizó a espaldas del hechicero, pero de poco le sirvió, pues este desenvainó su espada.

Las runas en su mano izquierda bajo el guante brillaron, su cuerpo se hizo mucho mas ligero, tenia mucha mas energía y se sentía mas fuerte, lo que impresionó silenciosamente al joven Inverse Gabriev, pero no importó. Simplemente blandió su espada partiendo en trozos al golem y agarrando su lanza-alabarda.

Linmer lanzó su espada en dirección a Guiche, que estaba en el suelo, y la clavó en su sombra, lo que por alguna razón provocó que el estudiante no pudiera moverse.

-Que...que ha...

-Shadow Tie(Atadura de sombras). Un conjuro simple que inmoviliza al rival. Mientras mi espada siga ahí, no podrás moverte hasta que tu sombra se desvanezca. ¿Quieres continuar?- Le preguntó Linmer.

Guiche movió la cabeza frenéticamente. Había perdido todo el deseo de pelear.

Y con un tono decepcionado dijo:

-Me rindo.

Linmer simplemente recogió su espada, envainándola y dirigiéndose hacia Louise, la cual emezó a recibir preguntas a diestro y siniestro como: ''Por que tienes un familiar tan bueno'', ''De donde viene'' o ''Como ha hecho eso. ES MAGIA SIN VARITA''.

-Linmer...¡Sacame de esta!

-Eh, plebeyo-Exclamó un estudiante con aires de arrogancia-Te ordeno que me digas como hiciste eso.

-¡Dig-volt!(Relámpago perforador)

Un rayo de electricidad surgió de la mano de Linmer y pasó rozando la cabeza del mocoso, impactando en un muro y abriendo un boquete perforándolo.

-Bajaté los humos o te vuelvo cenizas, mocoso. Yo no me inclino ante nadie salvo ante mi mismo.-Espetó con una mirada asesina que derrumbó al noble en cuestión- Louise...

La maga asintió, dándole permiso irse, pues ella iría con el.

(De vuelta a la oficina de Osmond)

El Sr. Osmond y Colbert terminaron de ver todo el suceso vía el Espejo de la Vista Remota. Intercambiaron otra mirada.

-Viejo Osmond.

-Hrm.

-Ese plebeyo terminó ganando…Usando magia sin varita...

-Hm.

-Guiche es solamente un mago de primer nivel, pero aún así, no ha debido ser vencido por un plebeyo cualquiera. Y esa magia...¡Qué habilidad tan increíble! ¡Nunca había visto a un plebeyo como él! ¡No hay duda de que es Gandalfr!¿Vio su habilidad con esa espada al partir el golem? ¡Con una espada vieja!

-Hrmm…

-Viejo Osmond. Debemos reportar esto al palacio inmediatamente y pedir instrucciones…- El señor Colbert presionó a Osmond.

-No habrá necesidad de eso.-Sr. Osmond negó severamente, despeinando su blanca barba.

-¡Pero señor! ¡Este es el mayor descubrimiento del siglo! ¡Un Gandalfr renacido en el mundo moderno!

-Sr. Colbert. Gandalfr no era un familiar ordinario.

-¡Exactamente! ¡El familiar usado por el Fundador Brimir, Gandalfr! Nunca hubo una descripción de su apariencia, pero se dice que fue creado específicamente con el propósito de proteger al Fundador Brimir mientras realizaba sus conjuros.- Recitó los datos el mago calvo.

-Correcto Los conjuros del Fundador Brimir eran especialmente largos… Pero eso hacía a sus hechizos muy poderosos. Y como sabes, los magos son más vulnerables mientras están conjurando. Gandalfr era el familiar que él usaba para que lo protegiera en esos momentos de vulnerabilidad. Su fuerza.

Colbert interrumpió en este punto, luciendo bastante emocionado.

-¡Podría eliminar a un ejército de mil soldados él solo! ¡Los magos ordinarios no son nada para él!

-Así que, Señor Colbert.

-¿Sí?

-Ese chico, solo es un plebeyo normal, ¿no?

-Sí. No importa cómo se vea, es un plebeyo normal. Hasta lo confirmé con un hechizo de detección cuando la Srta. Valiere lo invocó, pero aún así, era un plebeyo normal y corriente, solo con una cantidad enorme de energía, ero no era fuerza de voluntad, era como si fuera impulso físico desviado y almacenado. No explica de donde saca esa magia.

-¿Y cómo es que se convirtió en el Gandalfr moderno?

-Sería por la Srta. Valiere, pero…

-Supongo que debe ser una maga muy talentosa, ¿no?

-Para nada. Más bien, se podría decir que no tiene talento…

-No hay dudas de que son un dúo misterioso.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo es que un chico normal contratado por un mago sin talento se convirtió en Gandalfr? Qué paradoja. No entiendo cómo puso suceder.-Murmuró el anciano.

-Exactamente…

-En cualquier caso, no hay necesidad de que le demos a esos tontos de palacio a Gandalfr y a su ama. Dadles juguetes como estos y solo causarán otra guerra innecesaria. Los consejeros de la corte tienen mucho tiempo libre y les gusta combatir.

-Ooh, ya veo. Pido disculpas por haber pasado por alto asuntos tan importantes.

-Yo tomaré la responsabilidad de este caso. No le hablará a nadie más de esto, Sr. Colbert.

-¡S-sí! ¡Entiendo!

Sr. Osmond tomó su bastón y se giró mirando hacia afuera por la ventana. Se vio inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre la lejana historia.

-El familiar legendario Gandalfr… Me pregunto qué otras formas ha tomado en el pasado.

Colbert murmuró como si estuviera soñando.

-Se decía que Gandalfr era capaz de utilizar cualquier arma para derrotar a sus enemigos…

-Hmm...

-Así que por lo menos tenía un brazo y una mano, creo.

-Hmm...Quizás pueda hablarnos de esa extraña magia suya... Es similar a la nuestra, pero con canalización y origen diferente...


	3. Chapter 3 Sorpresa, soy de fuera

Hola, damas y caballeros. Lamento profundamente el retraso, pero pese a las vacaciones, el tiempo escasea. Eso y que además estoy escribiendo al mimo tiempo la base de otras dos historias y me dispongo a buscar los huecos e información necesarias cuando las termine. Razón por la cual el capitulo es tan corto. Prometo que el próximo será mas largo.

Disculpad la falta de muestras de esquizofrenia usuales, estoy algo agotado de pelear tanto contra varios idiotas como contra este trasto. Por no hablar de que uno de los idiotas era el novio de mi mejor amiga y ahora está decidiéndose si desmembrar a su de momento actual novio o planear mi muerte, por lo cual necesito un plan de acción. Es muy sádica, como yo, pero mas creativa para estrategias, y por desgracia conoce a demasiada gente.

Aquí van los coments:

Queensarrow: Sorry, English isn't my best language. Google helps me usually, but I don't Know to Spanish-English translate instead a English-Spanish.

El Invencible Iron Man:Muchas gracias. Y obviamente que lo haré, pero no se con quien lo pondré o incluso si haré Harem. Pero no lo pondré con Kirche, que creo que se fue con Colbert al final.

–

–

–

''Lo que hiciste una vez a otro, alguien te lo hará a ti. Ten cuidado con lo que haces, el karma es una perra''

–

–

–

Las clases de la Academia de Magia eran muy similares a las salas de conferencia de la torre del concilio de hechiceros en Zephir. Y como todo lo demás, estaban construidos de piedra. Los profesores se encontraban en la mesa de abajo dando clase, y desde la mesa del profesor los asientos de los estudiantes iban ascendiendo como si fueran una escalera, formando un semicírculo. Cuando Linmer y Louise entraron, todos giraron simultáneamente sus cabezas hacia ellos. Todos mirándoles con desconcierto: No dejaba de ser Louise la Zero, pero el familiar era un mago de gran calibre. Kirche también estaba allí, rodeada por un montón de chicos.

''Ya veo, así que es cierto que sólo con mover un dedo, a todos los chicos se les cae la baba. Y ellos aparte la tratan como a una reina. Bueno, tampoco me sorprende con el cuerpo que tiene. ''

Había todo tipo de familiares.

La salamandra de Kirche estaba dormida bajo su silla. Había estudiantes con búhos apoyados en sus hombros. En una ventana, una gigantesca serpiente miraba la clase. Un chico silbó, y la serpiente se retiró, además de eso también había cuervos y gatos.

Observando esto, Linmer pensó en la charla que tuvieron con el director.

Flashback:

Pasadas un par de horas desde el duelo, finalmente lograron esquivar a los alumnos curiosos, evitando Linmer la tentación de cargárselos con un Mata-Dragones(Drag Slave. Lo siento, soy de España y me he acostumbrado a decirlo así desde niño). Nunca había soportado a los snobs, y despreciaba la prepotencia.

Afortunadamente parecía que el director y el profesor Colbert no tenían ese rasgo. Punto a favor para ellos.

Osmond se frotó su larga barba mientras fumaba su pipa mirando intrigado a Linmer y Louise.

-Miss Valiere, señor Familiar-Dijo con un tono de voz de anciano amigable, como un abuelo, haciendo que al hechicero le recordara a Magin, el actual líder del consejo central de hechiceros de su país- Esta es sin duda una agradable visita, pero inesperada. ¿Que podemos hacer por ustedes?

-Quizás responder a tus preguntas, después de todo tendrás unas cuantas tras observar el duelo con un hechizo de observación-Todos le miran con sorpresa-¿Que? Soy hechicero, es lógico que me de cuenta de estas cosas.

-Director Osmond, teníamos pensado visitarle desde ayer por la noche, y esperábamos a aclararnos entre nosotros dos nuestras dudas-Explicó Louise- No tengo duda alguna de que las respuestas a sus dudas se encuentran en los hechos de los que quería informarle. Linmer, mi familiar es algo peculiar, como su magia muestra.

-Hmmm...Y a que se debería esto?

-A mi procedencia-Declaró el rubio- Yo soy un hechicero proveniente de fuera de la barrera de la doble luna.

Ambos dos magos, el viejo y el calvo estuvieron al borde del infarto.

-QUEEEEEE? IMPOSIBLE-Saltó Osmond.

-Fuera de la barrera se libra la guerra contra una de las partes del rey demonio-Declaró Colbert.-Los humanos ya deberían haberse extinguido.

-Nop, de hecho son bastante numerosos. Además, la guerra de Kouma terminó hace mas de mil años.-Repitió Linmer como cuando se lo explicó a Louise.-Si bien el fragmento ganó su batalla, en la guerra fue derrotado y destruido.

Ambos dos hombres se sentaron de la impresión. ¿El rey demonio vencido? Había paz y prosperidad fuera de la barrera?

-Naturalmente aun hay partes del rey demonio ahí fuera, pero aun están por despertar-Explicó- Aunque es imposible que despierten todas a la vez.

-Es por eso que eres capaz de realizar todos esos hechizos sin varita-Susurró Colbert- Aquí solo los inmortales elfos son capaces de eso.

-Hmmm? Deben de recordar las formas originales de Magia Chamanica-Dedujo el hechicero- No es de extrañar, mi madre decía que los elfos tenían conocimientos instintivos de magia o de donde buscar los hechizos. Mi padre dijo algo similar, pero con su memoria no fue muy coherente. Nadie diría que el desciende de una elfa.

-QUUUEEEEE?-Exclamaron de nuevo, ahora los tres nobles.

-Tienes sangre elfica?-Preguntó Louise-NO me lo dijiste.

-No preguntaste. Además, no es relevante, era mi tatarabuela.

-Entonces hay muchos nobles?

-Bastantes. Demasiados creo yo. Afortunadamente no todos son magos, y hay muchos magos sin sangre noble alguna por ahí.

-QUEEE? INCONCEBIBLE-Exclamaron los tres-La magia es signo de nobleza, la herramienta que nos da nuestra posición y...

-Que divertido, creí que vuestros rangos os los daban vuestros gobernantes y vuestros títulos heredados. La magia es poder que indica que tan hábiles sois, pero me se de gente mundana mas digna o capaz que cientos de magos. Y mismo, por ejemplo, soy un hechicero realmente famoso y poderoso, y no tengo sangre noble. Aunque casi.

-Casi?-Se preguntó la pelirosa.

-Mis padres ayudaron mucho en el pasado a la familia real del reino de Sailune, Capital mundial de la magia blanca. Son íntimos amigos de la familia, de hecho la princesa heredera, Amelia Will Telsa Sailune y mi madre son casi hermanas. Se les ha ofrecido un titulo y un lugar en la corte mas veces de las que pueden contar.

-Ah, si-Dijo una voz divertida- Y Lina dijo textualmente: ''No gracias. Demasiada complicación y etiqueta, yo prefiero ir directo a mi paso, soy demasiado sencilla. Prefiero ser aliada de la familia real, pero no me interesa la corte''.

Todos se giraron, y los nobles se pusieron en guardia al ver a un hombre joven, con el pelo medio largo por los hombros de color purpura, los ojos cerrados y ropas de sacerdote, así como una capa verde oscuro con un broche con rubíes y cargando un báculo con una esfera de rubí.

-Quietos-Llamó Linmer-No tenéis oportunidad con el. Además, no creo que haga nada, o ya estaríamos muertos.

-Ara, me conoces bien, pequeño Linmer...Aun recuerdo cuando eran un bebé, eras tan lindo. Me pregunto por que tu madre me pegaría con un conjuro astral.

-Porque me pintaste la cara con grafitis, Xellos.

-Le conoce, Señor Familiar?-Preguntó Osmond.

-Por suerte o por desgracia, si. No es humano.-Explicó-El es Xellos Metalium, sacerdote y general del ama de las bestias, Zellas Metalium, uno de los señores demonio.

Se helaron en su sitio. Era un demonio, un Mazoku de alto nivel, con pocos que pudieran igualarle o superarle. Recordaban escenas de la guerra que vieron sus ancestros, en las que este mismo sacerdote exterminó a cientos de dragones moviendo un solo dedo a la tierna edad de 14 años.

Por ello, incluso en Halekingia se le conocía como Jushinkan(Sacerdote bestia)

-Como...como ha penetrado un demonio dentro de la barrera?-Preguntó asustada Louise.

-Tranquila, señorita, tranquila. El estrés no es bueno-Sonrió el, saboreando su miedo.-Puedo asegurarle que soy el único capaz de penetrar la barrera si no es que se invocan mas mediante un ritual, y aun y así tendrían tiempo limitado.

-Y como es eso-Preguntó con desconfianza Osmond.

-Sore wa...Himitsu, desu(Eso es...un secreto).-Respondió el Mazoku levantando el índice ante sus labios.-Pero no se alarmen, puedo decirles que no voy a causar caos y destrucción o nada parecido en la barrera. Al menos no en esta mitad del milenio.

-Y como sabemos que eso es cierto?-Preguntó el mago calvo de fuego.

-Oh, eso es simple-Dijo tranquilo y sin preocupación el joven Inverse Gabriev.-Xellos simplemente es así, nunca miente o incumple una promesa. Simplemente no dirá todo lo que sabe o buscará una laguna en el trato, pero nunca es deshonroso. Si dice que no causará destrucción y caos, entonces no lo hará en esta mitad de siglo. Y después de eso, solo lo haría si su ama se lo ordena. Zellas es un demonio, si, pero bastante razonable, causando caos solo en medida de lo necesario y solo para sus objetivos de preservación. Nunca le interesó el gobierno o la destrucción del mundo. Dime, Xellos, ¿Que haces aquí?

-Veras, tu madre estaba preocupada, y yo me tomaba un helado por aquí cuando sentí que alguien te transportaba-Sonrió-Obviamente me faltó tiempo para decírselo a tu madre, que casi me estrangula.

-Y eso es preocupante? No necesitas respirar, eres un Mazoku. Te lo pasaste teta comiendo de su rabia y preocupación. Además, eres masoquista.

-Cierto, pero el punto no es ese. Cuando se calmó me hizo una venta útil, pronto será el aniversario numero 170000 de mi ama, y si le regalo algo raro y útil, me concederá unos años de vacaciones...

-Que gastaras con Filia. Aun no se como te soporta.

-Que puedo decir? Me hago querer. A cambio del amuleto de aumento negativo que me dio, me pidió que te entregara esto(Xellos le da una caja) y el mensaje de : Usa-lo bien, y cuida-te.

Y cumplida su misión, desapareció.

Fin falshback.

El director y Colbert tenían básicamente las mismas preguntas que Louise, y las respondió como hizo la primera vez, así como habló de las aventuras de sus padres, donde conocieron a Xellos.

La recomendación fue que podía decir de donde era, y hablar de su poder, pero no de todo su alcance.

Fue un buen consejo.

Lo que más atraía la atención de Linmer eran las criaturas fantásticas con las que no se topaba a menudo. Estaba interesado. Todas esas bestias se arremolinaban alrededor de él.

Entre ellos vio a un lagarto con 6 piernas. Qué puede ser eso... Linmer intentaba averiguarlo a través de los conocimientos que tenía de las bestias fantásticas. ¡Un basilisco! He visto uno en un juego. También había un ojo que flotaba, un bugbear.

Linmer se sentó al lado de Louise, que lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Ese sitio es para los magos. Un familiar no puede sentarse ahí.

-Hola, soy mago, recuerdas?

La puerta se abrió, y la profesora entró en la clase.

Era una mujer de mediana edad, vestía un traje púrpura bastante voluminoso y un sombrero. Tenía una cara regordeta, redonda, que transmitía sensaciones amistosas.

La señora miró a toda la clase y empezó a hablar con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Enhorabuena, parece que las invocaciones de los familiares fueron todo un éxito. A mí, Chevreuse, siempre me llena de alegría ver a los nuevos familiares que se convocan todos los años.

Louise cerró sus ojos y agacho la cabeza.

-Madre mía. Si que has convocado a un familiar… Peculiar, Srta. Valiere.- Dijo mirando mirando a Saito. El comentario no iba con malicia, pero aún así la clase estallaba de risa.

-¡Louise la Zero! ¡No vale escoger a un descastado de la calle, sólo por que no puedas invocar nada!

-Descastado? VIGILA QUE DICES GORDO.

-¿Como te atreves?...-Siseó con arrogancia-¡Yo soy Malicorne el Barlovento!

-Oh, un mago de viento...¿Por eso estas hinchado como un globo? Un debilucho como tu no debería tratar de empezar una pelea-Siseó peligrosamente Linmer convocando una bola de luz roja que iluminaba las runas en su mano derecha, indicando que toda burla respecto a su invocación sobraba y no seria tolerada-Sobretodo si no eres capaz de terminarla.

Chevreuse los señaló con la varita. Malicorne repentinamente de un tirón, como si fuera una marioneta, y se sentó. Linmer bloqueó el conjuro hacia el con una barrera de magia blanca a través de sus amuletos.

-Señor Malicote, cesad esta innecesaria discusión. No es apropiado de nobles actuar así.-Declaró-Y usted señor familiar debería comportarse, o...

-O que?

-No hablé así, joven. Solo por que pueda bloquear mi conjuro no significa que me supere. ¿Que dirían tus padres?

-Mi padre diría que bien hecho, y mi madre diría que debería saltar por los aires este castillo y a la mayoría de mocosos aquí presentes.

Silencio absoluto, salvo por los suspiros de Kirche, que murmuraba algo sobre ''amor'' y ''audacia''

-Que? Tu preguntaste.

-Santo Brimir. De que bárbaro lugar vienes tu?

-Yo? De Zephiria en el reino de Zephil.

-Zeph...-Murmuró desconcertada la rubia que abofeteó a Guiche- Nunca he oído algo así en Halekingia.

-EH? Pues claro, total, soy de fuera de la barrera.

Silencio TOTALMENTE ABSOLUTO DURANTE VARIOS SEGUNDOS que Louise aprovechó para taparse los oídos al igual que Linmer.

-QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-I...imposible-Murmuró aterrorizada Tabitha, pese a tener apenas expresividad.

-La guerra de los demonios...-Comenzó con reproche la profesora.

-CUANTAS VECES VOY A TENER QUE REPETIRLO?-Bramó el familiar golpeando la mesa-LA HUMANIDAD NO ESTÁ EXTINTA, ES MAS PROSPERA QUE NUNCA. LA GUERRA DE KOUMA TERMINÓ HACE MAS DE UN MILENIO, EL REY DEMONIO DEL NORTE FUÉ DERROTADO. SI BIEN DESPERTÓ OTRA DE SUS PARTES HACE 20 AÑOS O ASÍ, FUÉ DERROTADA DE NUEVO. NO HAY GUERRA.

-I...Imposible...

-Pues es cierto-Siseó Linmer-Vivíais en temor por algo que solo es pasado e historia muerta. Afuera los magos son abundantes en todas las castas-Esto les quitó el aliento de nuevo, pues para ellos la magia significaba nobleza- Es bastante común en verdad. Yo no tengo ni una gota de sangre noble, aunque podría ser-lo si quisiera, y soy uno de los hechiceros mas temidos que hay.

-Esto es...el director sabe esto?

-Si-Aclaró Louise algo harta de esto-El nos ha dicho que podíamos decir esto, y que incluso era buena idea.

-Draling...ESO ES ASOMBROSO-Saltó Kirche estrujando a Linmer en un abrazo revienta costillas contra su pecho-Es genial...Pero si no eras noble a que te dedicabas.

-No es hora de clase?-Preguntó tratando de respirar.

-La clase puede esperar, señor Familiar.

-Primero, me llamo Linmer-Dijo consiguiendo que Kirche soltara su torax, pese a que se sentó a su lado pegada a su brazo como una lapa mientras el se disponía a repetir lo que le explicó a Louise, y mas tarde al anciano y al calvo- Y la magia me viene de familia. Mi madre es hechicera profesional, y una antigua hechicera mercenaria. Cuando se casó con mi padre, volvió a ser hechicera comercial consiguiendo una tienda de magia.

-Tienda de magia?

-Un establecimiento donde consigues toda clase de elementos para conjuros, ingredientes de pociones, libros o pergaminos de magia, artículos o armas encantados o de material mágico y amuletos o talismanes hechos a mano de buena calidad.-Entonces sonrió con orgullo- No hay muchos que igualen la calidad de los amuletos y talismanes de la tienda. Aunque yo llevaba un par de años siendo hechicero mercenario.

-De que tipo de amuletos hacíais?

-De todo tipo. Mi colgante es un talismán de aumento mágico para la magia blanca, que no se me da bien, y los guantes tienen amuletos de protección que me hacen inmune a maldiciones de magia negra.

-Magia...Blanca? Negra?-Se cuestionó desconcertada la profesora.

-EH,¿Por que estoy dando explicaciones? ES TU CLASE, YO NO OS DEBO NADA.

-Solo da la misma explicación que me diste a mi, a ver si se calman.

-Como quieras-Suspiró-De donde vengo, los hechiceros pueden usar tres tipos de magia. Primero, la magia chamanica, que recoge el poder de los elementos de la naturaleza, que es la que usáis vosotros por lo que parece.

-Si-Asintió la profesora, instándole a continuar.

-Luego está la magia blanca, que usa el poder del espíritu y el alma para curar heridas, reparar destrozos...

-Suena como la magia del agua.-Saltó la rubia rizada, Montmorancy.

-No lo es, o quizás si. Usamos la magia de forma diferente. Puede que los magos de agua canalicéis magia blanca inconscientemente.-Teorizó-Y finalmente la magia negra, que usa el poder de la energía negativa y/o de los demonios.

-DEMONIOS?

-Si. Se divide en dos grupos: Maldiciones y magia de combate básicamente destructiva. Los hechizos mas poderosos están en esta categoría.

-Y tu...¿Tu puedes usar esos hechizos?-Dijo aterrorizado el gordo Malicorne.

-Por que a todo el mundo le extraña? Lina Inverse nunca permitiria que un hijo suyo no pudiera usar magia negra, es decir...SE CARGÓ A FIPHRIZO, POR LOS DIOSES.

-FIPHRIZO, EL AMO DEL INFIERNO.

-No estoy sordo, sabéis?-Preguntó-Y NO, no voy a enseñar magia de ningun tipo. Así que recomiendo que sigáis con la clase.

La cosa siguió como en el canon, es decir, la gente provocó involuntariamente a Louise cuando la profesora le pidió realizar una transmutación, la clase explotó y hubo que limpiarla. Sin magia.


	4. Chapter 4 Espada

Hola de nuevo mis fieles y queridos lectores, he vuelto con otro capitulo de este fic. Publiqué también un nuevo fic y sigo con otro mientras escribo otros capítulos de otros fics...VIVA LA MULTI TAREA.

Un amigo que lee esto y de nuevo no quiere comentar o hacer una cuenta, me pregunto por el nombre de Linmer. Si alguien se lo pregunta también, Piensen: Lin-Mer= Merlín.

Comentarios:

El Invencible Iron Man: De hecho es muy probable.

Ahora, que alguien me diga, que truco le hago hacer a Linmer en la exhibición de familiares?

Gracias por vuestro tiempo...

–

–

–

''Final? No, el viaje no concluye ahí. La muerte es solo otro sendero que recorreremos todos. El velo gris del mundo se levanta y todo se vuelve plateado cristal. Entonces cuando se ve...la blanca orilla. Y mas allá, la inmensa campiña verde, teñida ante un fugaz amanecer. No, no está nada mal.''(Gandalf (LOTR) sobre la muerte.)

–

–

–

Linmer no entendía bien el por que. En la tarde anterior se encontraba probando su vieja espada cuando Siesta lo abordó suplicándole disculpas por su falta de confianza. Naturalmente decidió compensarle con un banquete capaz de empachar a un dragón, pero poco después, el rubio notó que su espada estaba muy mellada y agrietada.

Era de esperarse, era algo viejo de mala calidad que tomó de un trasgo. Pero eso se traducía como que necesitaría una espada nueva.

Por alguna razón, Louise se mostró muy cooperativa cuando se lo mencionó. Probablemente le pediría si podía enseñarle algún conjuro, así que mientras esperaba a que le venciera el sueño antes de ir al día siguiente a la ciudad por una espada.

Y ahí estaban ahora, ante el establo de la escuela.

-No voy a subirme en esa cosa.-Señaló Linmer.-ESTÁ A DOS HORAS a caballo, nos vamos a destrozar.

-Y que quieres hacer sino, solo dos personas, o una si alguien conduce, no se permiten en un carro.

-Volando?

-Y TU ERES HECHICERO? El levitación permite ir volando a la misma velocidad que a pie.-Señaló hablando profesionalmente la pelirosa.-Tardaríamos mucho mas.

-No me digas que no conocéis el RayWing...La magia ha perdido mucho por lo que veo.

* * *

>(Mientras, en otro lugar de la academia.)<p><p>

Tras acabar de vestirse, Kirche se levantó y empezó a maquillarse, mientras pensaba animada cómo debería seducir a Linmer hoy. Kirche era una cazadora nata.

_Cuando acabe, iré y llamaré a la habitación de Louise. Apoyaré mi mejilla en una mano, ocultando mi sonrisa. Linmer abrirá la puerta, y le abrazaré y besaré en cuanto pueda. Oh… ¿qué hará Louise ante eso…?, pensó Kirche. Y después… podría intentar guiarle fuera de la habitación, y quizás se acerque él a mí_. El pensamiento de un posible rechazo no pasó por su mente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, usó un hechizo de apertura en la puerta de Louise, y fue recompensada con un clic. En realidad, los hechizos de apertura estaban prohibidos en la academia, pero a Kirche no le importaba. "Pasión por encima de todo" era el lema de su casa.

Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Ninguno de los dos estaba.

Kirche curioseó la habitación.

-Siempre igual… una habitación sin gusto.

La mochila de Louise no estaba tampoco. Sumándole el hecho de que era el Día de Nada significaba que habían ido a algún sitio. Kirche miró por la ventana y vio a dos personas discutiendo en los establos.

Eran Linmer y Louise.

De repente, Linmer cogió a su Ama y se rodeó de un aura blanca densa antes de salir disparado hacia el cielo a una velocidad increíble, tan rápido como el Dragón de Tabitha quizás.

-¿Qué? ¿Que es ese hechizo?¿Se van de excursión, eh?- murmuró Kirche molesta.

Tras pensar un momento, salió corriendo de la habitación de Louise.

(En otra habitación cercana)

Tabitha estaba en su habitación, navegando entre su mar de libros. Debajo de su pelo azulado y de sus gafas había brillantes ojos azules que relucían como el océano.

Tabitha en realidad era cuatro o cinco años más joven de lo que aparentaba. Era incluso más pequeña que la ya de por sí pequeña Louise, y su cuerpo era bastante delgado. Una chica que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella.

Tabitha amaba los Días de Nada. Era cuando podía sumergirse en sus mundos favoritos. A sus ojos, el resto de gente eran intrusos en su pequeño mundo, lo que le daba un sentimiento de melancolía.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien llamara fuertemente a su puerta. Sin levantarse, Tabitha se limitó a coger y mover su bastón, más alto que ella. Realizó un "Hechizo de Tranquilidad", un hechizo de viento. Tabitha era una maga con afinidad de viento. El "Hechizo de Tranquilidad" taponó esos ruidos molestos. Satisfecha, volvió a su lectura, sin mover un ápice el rostro en todo el proceso.

Entonces alguien forzó la puerta a abrirse. Dándose cuenta, Tabitha movió sus ojos del libro. Era Kirche.

Comenzó a balbucear algo, pero con la magia del silencio, ninguna de sus palabras llegó hasta Tabitha. Kirche apartó el libro de Tabitha, y cogió a la pequeña lectora por los hombros para hacer que la mirara. Tabitha miró fijamente a Kirche, con una expresión llana en la cara. Aún así, uno podía darse cuenta de que no era una mirada de bienvenida.

Pero Kirche era la amiga de Tabitha. Si hubiera sido otro, le habría hecho volar por los aires con un ciclón. Sin alternativa, Tabitha canceló su magia. Como si un candado se hubiese abierto, la voz de Kirche emergió al instante.

-¡Tabitha! ¡Prepárate, nos vamos!

Tabitha le explicó suavemente a su amiga:

-Día de Nada.

Esa explicación era suficiente para Tabitha, que intentaba recobrar el libro de las garras de Kirche. Kirche se incorporó y levantó el libro en el aire, alejando con la diferencia de altura el libro de Tabitha.

-Sí, ya sé qué importancia tienen los Días de Nada para ti. ¡Pero ahora no es tiempo de hablar! ¡Estoy enamorada! ¡Es amor! ¿Lo entiendes?

Tabitha no lo entendía, y movió su cabeza. Kirche era impulsiva, pero Tabitha era una pensadora tímida y tranquila. Uno no puede más que preguntarse cómo gente tan opuesta son buenas amigas.

-Vale... no te moverás hasta que te lo explique. Repito… ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA! ¡Pero el chico va a irse por ahí con esa pesada de Louise hoy! ¡Quiero seguirlos y averiguar adonde van! ¿Lo entiendes ya?

Tabitha seguía sin entenderlo, porque aún no sabía qué tenía ella que ver en todo eso.

-¡Acaban de irse! ¡Volando con un extraño hechizo extremadamente veloz! No puedo alcanzarles sin tu familiar, ¿sabes? ¡Echame una mano, por favor!- empezó a llorar Kirche.

Tabitha por fin asintió. Así que es por eso... necesitas mi familiar para alcanzarlos.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias… así que… ¡deprisa!

Tabitha asintió de nuevo. Kirche era su amiga, y no podía hacer nada si sus amigas acudían a ella para problemas que no podían ser resueltos sin ella. Era un poco molesto, pero no había elección. Abrió su ventana y empezó a tocar su flauta.

La música invadió el cielo azul por un momento. Después saltó por la ventana. Aquellos que no la conocieran lo encontrarían raro, o alarmante.

Kirche siguió de cerca de Tabitha y saltó a su vez por la ventana sin pensárselo. Sólo un apunte: la habitación de Tabitha estaba en el quinto piso. Normalmente olvida salir por la puerta cuando va hacia afuera, puesto que saltar por la ventana es mucho más rápido.

Alas fuertes y anchas se abrieron en el viento. Después, un dragón de viento voló y cazó al vuelo a sus dos pasajeras.

-¡Tu Sylphid es increíble, no importa las veces que lo mire!

Kirche se agarró a una escama saliente y suspiró de admiración. Así era, el familiar de Tabitha era un pequeño dragón de viento.

El dragón, que fue nombrado así por Tabitha, cogió rápida y espectacularmente la corriente de aire ascendente alrededor de la torre y subió a los doscientos metros de altura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Tabitha secamente a Kirche.

-No lo sé…- gritó Kirche al instante-. Estaba en pleno ataque de pánico.

A Tabitha no le importó y ordenó a su dragón de viento:

-Dos personas. Vuelo mágico veloz. No te los comas.

Su dragón emitió un pequeño gruñido como muestra de entendimiento. Sus escamas azules brillaron y sus alas batieron con fuerza el viento. Voló alto, oteando el suelo en busca de un caballo; tarea sencilla para un dragón de viento.

Satisfecha de que su familiar cumpliese, Tabitha robó el libro de las manos de Kirche, se recostó contra el dragón, y volvió a la lectura.

Mientras tanto, Linmer y Louise caminaban despacio por las calles de la ciudad de Tristain, habiendo dejado el caballo prestado en los establos de las puertas de la ciudad.

Habían aterrizado tras pocos minutos de vuelo, realmente la velocidad del Raywing era asombrosa.

-Eso...eso ha sido increíble-Balbuceó Louise.-Ese ha sido un hechizo de viento, no? Quien te enseñó todas estas cosas?

-Mi madre, Lina Inverse. La mejor hechicera qe puedas encontrar, la llaman la Asesina de bandidos y Dra_Mata por una buena razón.

-¿Dra_Mata?

-Si, la gente dice que hasta el mas fiero, sádico, destructivo y poderoso dragón huiría temblando y llorando de terror ante la mera idea de enfrentarse a ella.-Sonrió el hechicero.- No me extraña, es particularmente usual que use el Matadragones.

La verdad es que Louise también temblaba ante la idea de una mujer así pese a que nunca vio el efecto del Matadragones, y Linmer afirmó que no era bueno usarlo porque si debido a su destrucción.

''_Calles_ _de adoquín blanco… ni que fuera un parque de atracciones_. '' Pensó Linmer.

Comparado a la Academia, había bastante más gente vestida normal aquí. A los lados de las calles vendedores ofrecían fruta y carne.

Había gente caminando pausadamente y gente corriendo frenéticamente. Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades caminaban por las calles.

Esto no era ninguna diferencia respecto a fuera de la barrera, aunque las calles eran más estrechas.

-Estamos un poquito apretados…-Comentó Linmer.

-¿Apretados? Es una calle realmente ancha. -Respondió Louise.

-¿Ancho, esto?

_''Ni siquiera son 50 metros.''_

Con toda aquella gente caminando, cada paso era incómodo.

-La calle Brudan, la avenida más ancha de Tristain. El palacio está justo delante- señaló Louise.

-Es ese edificio? Es mas pequeño que el de Sailune, pero la arquitectura es claramente mejor.

Las calles estaban llenas de tiendas. Cuando Linmer se fijó en un extraño sapo metido en un tarro que tenía un vendedor, Louise le agarró de la oreja.

-Eh, no vayas por rincones. Hay muchos ladrones y bandidos aquí. Estás cuidando mi monedero en tu chaqueta, ¿verdad?

Louise había dicho que los monederos debían ser llevados por los sirvientes, y sin piedad le puso ese cometido a Linmer. El monedero estaba pesadamente lleno de monedas doradas.

-La duda ofende, crees que alguien como yo perdería dinero tan fácilmente? ¿Pero cómo puede alguien robar algo tan pesado?

-Con magia se puede hacer en un segundo.

Pero nadie alrededor parecía un mago. Los magos siempre llevaban capas, y tenían un andar arrogante aquí. Según Louise, era la forma de caminar de un noble.

-¿No son todos plebeyos?

-Por supuesto. Los nobles son sólo un diez por ciento de la población, y no suelen pasearse entre barriadas como estas.

-¿Por qué robarían los nobles?

-Todos los nobles son magos, pero no todos los magos son nobles. Si por cualquier razón un noble es desheredado de su familia, se quitase su apellido por voluntad propia, cambiara de estatus para ser un mercenario o criminal.

-No dijiste que la magia era solo de los nobles?

-Y también se te comparó con un bastardo o un descastado ¿Recuerdas?-Señaló la pelirosa.-Deberías deducir cosas así aun sin ser de aquí.

-Vale, vale, de acuerdo, no tengas tanta prisa. ¿Dónde está la tienda del herrero?

-Por aquí. Pero no sólo venden espadas.

Louise se metió en una calle más estrecha aún. Un olor asqueroso, proveniente de basura y otros desechos del suelo, invadió sus narices.

-Qué asco da esto.

-Te dije que los nobles no venían muy a menudo.

Al cuarto cruce, Louise se detuvo y miró alrededor.

-Debería estar cerca de la Tienda de Pociones de Peyman… recuerdo que era por aquí- vio una señal de bronce y gritó alegremente-. ¡Ah! ¡Lo encontré!

Una señal con forma de espada bailaba debajo. Parecía que este era la tienda del comerciante de armas. Louise y Linmer subieron las escaleras empedradas, abrieron la puerta y entraron.

A pesar de que hacía una brillante mañana, la tienda estaba algo oscura dentro. Una lámpara de gas iluminaba la estancia. Las paredes y estanterías estaban llenas de armas sin ordenar. Una detallada armadura decoraba el lugar.

Un hombre cincuentón y fumador miró a Louise sospechosamente. Al menos hasta que vio el pentagrama en su botón dorado, que fue cuando habló.

-Mi señora… mi noble señora… ¡todos mis bienes son reales y a precios razonables! ¡No hay nada criminal aquí!

-Seré tu cliente.

-Oh… qué raro... ¡una noble comprando una espada! Bastante extraño.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno… los sacerdotes empuñan bastones sagrados; los soldados espadas; y los nobles, varitas. ¿No es esa la regla?

-Oh, no la voy a usar yo. Lo hará mi familiar.

-Ah… ¿un familiar que puede usar una espada, eh?- habló el vendedor con voz curiosa y miró al Hechicero de fuera de la barrera-. ¿Así que este señorito de aquí es su familiar?

Louise asintió.

Mientras, Linmer estaba abstraído por la vasta colección de espadas, gritando periódicamente cosas como '¡Guau!'o '¡Ésta es impresionante!' o quizás 'Esta no corresponde al precio'.

Louise ignoró a Linmer y continuó:

-No sé mucho sobre espadas, así que, por favor, enseñame algo que sea razonable.

El vendedor caminó alegremente al almacén, murmurando en silencio algo como 'oh, esto es perfecto: puedo subir los precios' y poco después apareció con una espada larga de un metro de longitud.

Era una espada ricamente decorada. Parecía que podía blandir-se con una sola mano. Tenía incluso una guarda en la pequeña empuñadura.

_''Ya veo… una espada brillante y reluciente. Perfecta para un noble''_ Pensó Louise.

El vendedor habló entonces como si hubiera recordado algo:

-Hablando de eso, parece que los nobles dejan a sus sirvientes llevar espadas últimamente. La última vez que alguno pasó por aquí, escogió de este tipo.

-¿Esa es la moda?- preguntó Louise.

El vendedor asintió convencido.

-Así es. Parece que ha habido un incremento de delincuencia en las calles de Tristain últimamente…

-¿Delincuencia?

-Sí. Un mago ladrón que se hace llamar 'Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora'. Y he oído que ha robado muchos tesoros de los nobles. Esos nobles están muy perturbados, y por eso están armando a sus sirvientes con espadas.

Louise no tenía interés en bandidos, y se concentró en la espada. Parecía algo que se fuera a romper al instante. Linmer había usado una espada mucho más grande antes.

-Linmer-Llamó Louise. Si la espada no era útil para el que iba a usarla, no importaba las pinta que tuviera.-Que opinas? Vas a usarla tu al final.

Linmer dejó de ojear una katana en la pared y se acercó. Solo de un vistazo detectó que no le serviría.

-No es del tipo que buscamos. Esta pensada solo para evasión y contraataque golpeando en órganos y puntos blandos.-Explicó el mago extranjero.- Yo estoy versado mas en el corte y el golpe que en la estocada además, y también desvío o detengo el golpe. Necesitaríamos algo mas grande y medianamente pesado. No tendrá una espada bastarda o similar?

-Hmm...El joven sabe de lo que habla.-Comentó olvidando que su subida de precio se había frustrado.-Si, tengo varias que se adaptarían.

-Pero antes...Louise, cuanto llevamos encima?

-Bueno… soy una noble- Louise levantó la barbilla.

-Y eso se traduce como...

-Bueno...solo tengo 250 oros encima.

-Hmm...eso seria un problema...-Comentó el vendedor aun en sus pensamientos.-Lo que buscan es lo mas barato a 200.

-Veamos que encontramos aquí...-Miró Linmer.

-Ha. EL CHAVAL ES LISTO Y SABIO.

Louise y Linmer miraron hacia el sonido. El vendedor se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Sabes de espadas, eh?- continuó la voz-. Y tan joven...Esto no se ve muy a menudo.

Linmer se acercó al sonido lentamente.

-Pero si aquí no hay nadie…

-¿Tienes los ojos para decorar solamente?- rió la voz.

El hechicero miró detrás de él. ¿Qué? Es una espada la que está diciendo eso. Provenía de una espada dañada y oxidada.

-¡Una espada que habla!- exclamó Linmer.-Esto si que no se ve cada día.

El vendedor gritó súbitamente enfadado:

-¡Derf! ¡NO MOLESTES A LOS CLIENTES!

-¿Derf?- Linmer inspeccionó cuidadosamente la espada. Era del mismo tamaño que su vieja espada, un poco mas grande quizás, aunque su filo era algo menos ancho. Era una espada larga fina, pero su superficie estaba cubierta de óxido y pero en buen estado.

-¿Cliente? AUN NO HA COMPRADO NADA. QUIZAS NO LO HAGA.

-¿Podría ser... que esta fuera una espada sensible?- preguntó Louise.

-Así es, señora. Es una espada sensible, mágica, inteligente. Me pregunto qué clase de mago pudo haber hecho hablar a una espada… pero tiene una lengua podrida, siempre discute con mis clientes.-Dijo exasperado el vendedor- ¡Eh, Derf! ¡Sigue así de insolente y le pediré a esta noble que te funda!

-¡Me parece bien! ¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo! Estoy algo cansado de este mundo. ¡Me encantaría ser fundido!

-¡Vale! ¡Te fundiré!- el vendedor se acercó, pero Linmer le detuvo.

-Un momento.-Inspeccionó de mas cerca el filo y el equilibrio de la espada, así como el agarre y el peso. Al tener un solo filo era mas segura que la anterior además.-Esta espada parece justo lo que necesito.¿Te llamas Derf, no?

-¡No! ¡Soy Lord Derflinger! ¡Recuérdalo!

-Igual que una persona, hasta tiene un nombre- murmuró Linmer sonriente.- Mi nombre es Linmer Inverse Gabriev. Encantado de conocerte.

La espada se calló, y parecía observar de cerca al pelinaranja. Después de un momento, habló con voz queda:

-Así que has venido… ¿Eres un portador?

-¿Un portador?

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera conoces tus propios poderes, ¿eh? Menudo chico… ¡oh, bueno! Cómprame, amigo mío.

-De acuerdo. Te compraré- dijo Linmer. La espada se volvió a callar-. Louise, me llevaré esta.

-¿Quieres esta cosa?- dijo Louise con cara de pocos amigos-. ¿No puedes elegir alguna otra cosa más bonita y que no hable?

-Es perfecta para mi estilo, y claramente resistente.

-Eh… Cien está bien.

-¿No es algo barato?

-¿Por esa? Os la dejo barata- añadió, moviendo su mano con asco.

Linmer sacó la cartera de Louise del bolsillo de su chaqueta y vació su contenido en el mostrador. Una por una, monedas de oro cayeron a la superficie de madera. Después de contar con cuidado, el vendedor finalmente asintió.

-¡Gracias por la compra!- dijo, mientras metía la espada en su vaina y se la daba a Linmer-. Si se pone muy ruidosa, vuelve a meterla en la funda, así se callará.

El hechicero asintió, y recibió a Derflinger.

-Sabe usted que si se pudo encantar para darle habla e inteligencia debe de ser de un material mas valioso que el oro, verdad.-Dijo Linmer una vez la espada era oficialmente suya.- Y si ha durado tanto tiempo claramente está hecha para luchas contra la magia. Además de que algo de magia debería dejarla como recién forjada.

El vendedor se empezó a deprimir con cada palabra...¿Realmente podría haber hecho una fortuna con eso? Un momento...

-ESPERA CHICO.-Salió corriendo a la trastienda y volvió con un conjunto de escudo y espada. Una espléndida espada ancha de metro y medio de largo. La empuñadura estaba hecha para llevar a dos manos y estaba repleta de joyería. El filo, que parecía un espejo, reflejaba una luz irresistible. Cualquiera que la mirase diría que era una espada afilada.

El escudo era grande y redondo, para lucha pesada y de color dorado opacado. Con una gema en el centro.

-Esto es lo mejor que tengo. Mejor que para nobles, debería decir que es algo que los nobles desearían llevar en sus cintos, pero eso queda reservado para los hombres muy fuertes. Si no, llevarla a la espalda no está tan mal. fue hecha por el famoso alquimista Germaniano Lord Shupei. Puede cortar el metal como mantequilla por la magia imbuida en ella. ¿Ve esta inscripción?- el vendedor señaló orgulloso las palabras de la empuñadura.-Dime, es real?

Linmer caminó despacio, sus ojos fijos en la espada.

-No, es una buena espada, pero es solo una copia.

Eso deprimió profundamente al vendedor. Su mayor tesoro era una baratija, y su baratija un gran tesoro.

-El escudo, por otra parte...Yo no soy de usarlos, pero si alguien quiere uno, tiene usted la vida solucionada.

Louise y el hombre miraron con curiosidad al hechicero, el vendedor con esperanza.

-Esta hecho de orihalcon.-Cara de desconcierto en los otros dos.-Es un material muy muy raro, duro como el mejor acero, pero mucho mas valioso que el oro. Este escudo a peso vale cinco veces nuestro peso en oro como poco.

-QUEE?-Exclamaron ambos, el vendedor con el símbolo del dinero en los ojos. Louise preguntó.-Que hace tan valioso al orihalcon?

-Es un material legendario que se usó en la guerra de Kouma.-Ahora tenia toda la atención de los dos ciudadanos de Tristain.-Es tan valioso por ser resistente, ligero y además por absorber y anular fácilmente una buena cantidad de magia, anulando ataques y conjuros mágicos. Además, la joya está recubierta con metal aislante en los bordes para separarla del escudo en general, pues es un amuleto de impulso para reducir el impacto de armas físicas.

Tras toda esa valiosa información, el vendedor incluso les pagó 500 oros antes de que se fueran.

Dos siluetas miraban a Louise y Linmer en la tienda de armas. Kirche y Tabitha. Kirche vigilaba desde las sombras de la calle, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio.

-Louise la Zero… intentando calentar tu relación con Linmer comprándole una espada, ¿eh? ¿Sobornándole con regalos después de saber que él es mi presa? ¿Qué se habrá creído?

Kirche golpeó con ira el suelo. Tabitha, habiendo acabado su trabajo, estaba leyendo como siempre. Sylphid planeaba en el cielo sobre ellas. Los habían seguido poco después de haberlos encontrado.

Kirche esperó a que la pareja se alejase, y corrió al interior de la tienda. El vendedor miraba a Kirche sin poder creer a sus ojos.

-¿Otro noble? ¿Qué diablos pasa hoy?

-Hola, jefe…- Kirche jugó con su pelo, con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios.

La cara del vendedor se volvió de un rojo brillante ante la repentina seducción.

-¿Sabrías por casualidad qué ha comprado hace poco esa noble?

-Una e-espada… compró una espada.

-Ya veo… así que le ha conseguido una espada… ¿Qué tipo de espada?

-Una s-sucia y oxidada.

-¿Oxidada? ¿Por qué?

-El joven vio que era realmente valiosa sin que lo supiera, y se adaptaba a su forma de luchar.

Kirche de desanimó y se fue dejando embobado al hombre. Si la cosa iba a si no podría conseguir una mejor...Por ahora.

* * *

>(Al cabo de un par de días...)<p><p>

Linmer no entendía bien el por que, pero parecía que las clases se habían vuelto mas cortas, aunque no es como si le importara. Pero los estudiantes empezaron a pasar mas tiempo con sus familiares, tratando de hacerles realizar trucos o filigranas de espectáculo. Incluso Louise, ahora que estaban en su habitación, no hacia mas que preocuparse y murmurando sobre algo que Linmer pudiese usar para impresionar.

-Louise-Llamó el hechicero tratando de aclarar sus propias dudas.-Podrías decirme, de forma breve, ¿Que infiernos está pasando?

-MAS RESPETO. Y es porque en un par de días viene su alteza, la princesa Henrietta de Tristain llega a la Academia a presenciar la exposición de Familiares, donde se decide cual de los nuevos es el mas extraordinario.

-Por eso me preguntabas para hacer algo impresionante entonces.-Entendió Linmer.- Pues veamos...Mmmm...

-Siempre puedes volar el castillo.-Comentó una voz burlona asustando a Louise.

-XELLOS.-Exclamó Linmer, provocando que el mencionado se transportara desde el plano astral ante ellos.

-Vamos, vamos, Chibi-mago.-Se burló como siempre el Mazoku.- Al menos es un punto de partida.

Louise, que seguía asustada y temblando levemente apuntó con su varita al demonio, negándose a parecer débil, aun sabiendo que el temido ''Jushinkan'' podía oler y saborear deliciosamente su miedo.

-Q...Que haces aquí, demonio?-Preguntó Louise.

-Simple, disfrutar un tiempo de descanso. Ahora, baja eso y relajate, no soy tan malo.

-Discrepo-Contrapuso el hechicero adolescente.

-Sabes que nunca miento.

-Cierto.-Admitió Linmer.-Pero si restas importancia a las cosas. Ademas, que tu no te consideres tan malo no significa que no lo seas.

-Buen punto, pero realmente no lo soy.

-Pe...pero...¿Que hay de todos esos dragones dorados y demás seres, humanos o no, que mataste?-Preguntó Louise aun en shock.

-Fue en defensa propia.-Señaló el con el dedo apuntando al aire como un profesor de historieta señalando un dato.- Ellos atacaron primero, luego simplemente la cosa se desmadró y fue con la corriente.

-Si, bueno, incluso Philia tuvo que admitir eso.-Concedió Linmer.-Pero solo DESPUES de que Zelas revelara vuestro ''pequeño'' secreto.

-Detecto, y saboreo, una gran cantidad de sarcasmo en la palabra ''pequeño''.-Se burló el Mazoku abriendo sus ojos de iris morados purpúreos que revelaban su naturaleza.- Pero agradecería que eso quedara en secreto...Podría comprometer los movimientos de mi señora, y si bien yo no movería un dedo, no puedo decir lo mismo de ella o nuestros seguidores.

-Buen punto. Y volviendo al tema...NO VOY A DESTRUIR ESTE LUGAR. Un momento...-Se detuvo el hechicero del exterior.-Idea, y si...


	5. Chapter 5 Exibicion, Robo, MATADRAGONES

LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA. Mi ordenador murió del todo, y tuve que mover varios hilos para lograr un portátil viejo de mi padre. Luego mi madre lo estropeó, y tuve días para arreglarlo. Por suerte los fics y demas estan en mi pendrive.

ALLA VAMOS.

Comentarios:  
>Kuroashi no Sanji:AQUI LLEGA. Gracias por tu espera.<p>

carlos13: Muchas gracias, y si, tienes razón. Pero lo del golem(Se ve aquí) No hará el suyo ya que es innecesario, vi un conjuro para estos casos.

Disfrutadlo.

–

–

–

''Similar serás a un cadáver si no usas toda tu capacidad''

–

–

–

Un ruido en la ventana alertó a los tres presentes en la habitación. Una figura encapuchada saltó desde fuera, un mago obviamente teniendo en cuenta que era un piso muy alto.

-Bueno, esto sin duda será interesante.-Murmuró Xellos.

-Loui...Eh? Interrumpo algo?

-Es voz...Alteza?

La figura se quedó rígida al ver al sacerdote mirándola riéndose como sabiendo algo que ella no, y Linmer la miraba con la mano en la empuñadura de Derflinger.

-No se como es aquí en Tristain, pero en Zephiria irrumpir así sin aviso en una habitación ajena es asalto de propiedad, y un delito debo decir.-Murmuró Linmer.-Algo que decir?

-Ehhh...Interrumpo algo, Louise Francoise?

Esa voz femenina y el tono desconcertaron a Linmer, que detuvo su impulso de saltar, pero quedó en guardia. Si conocía a Louise, era ella quien debia decidir si destrozar al intruso o no.

-Esa voz...No puede ser. Princesa?

Princesa? Esto era cada vez mas raro.

-Así es.-La princesa se quitó la capucha, mostrando su hermoso rostro de rasgos finos y delicados y sus ojos azules y pelo purpura oscuro.-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, eh?

-LO LAMENTO POR LA OSADIA DE MI FAMILIAR, ALTEZA.-Exclamó inclinándose y mirando mal a Linmer.-Inclina-te tu también, idiota.

-No. No me inclino ni ante la realeza de mi país, aun menos ante la de un pais ajeno.

-Has dicho que es tu familiar, Louise?-Dijo sorprendida la princesa.

-A...así es.

-Levantate, por favor. Resulta vergonzoso para mi que mi mejor amiga se incline así ante mi en privado.

-Mejor amiga? AHH...Ahora lo entiendo.-Dijo chocando el puño en su palme en martillo dándose cuenta de los detalles.-Por eso estabas tan frenética con que haga algo impresionante mañana, no quieres quedar mal ante ella.

-Ca...CALLATE.

-La verdad, durante un momento pensé que erais amantes.-Se rió la princesa, divirtiendose con el sonrrojo y balbuceo de vergüenza de su amiga de la infancia.-Señor familiar, ha dicho que es de un lugar llamado Zephiria? Nunca he oído algo así.

-No me extraña, la verdad. Yo no soy de Halekingia, soy del exterior de la barrera de la doble luna.

Casí le da un infarto a la princesa. De fuera de la barrera? Es este el hombre del que le habló...

-Es usted de quien me habló Osmond?

-Oh, el viejo va hablando de mi? Bueno, supongo que es logico. Si, ese seria yo.

-Así que realmente...la guerra terminó?

-Oh, si, que tiempos aquellos.-Dijo Xellos haciendo notar su presencia.-Shabbraniggudhu fue derrotado así como Ragardia, la reina dragón de agua, pero al final el bien ganó. Claro, Ojo de rubí volvió otras dos veces, pero cayó igualmente.

-Habla usted como si lo hubiese visto en primera fila, señor...-Preguntó Henrietta, ante la cara de terror de Louise.

-Oh, la primera y la tercera vez tuve un asiento en primera fila para verlo, soy mucho mas viejo de lo que parece.-Dijo abriendo un ojo de purpura claro y pupila fina brillando, mostrando su herencia de Mazoku.-Que mala educación de mi parte no presentarme. Soy Xellos Metalium, Mazoku de alto nivel, sacerdote y general de Zellas Metallium el Ama de las Bestias y una de los cuatro maestros de la oscuridad. Llamado Jushinkhan, aunque yo prefiero sacerdote travieso.

-Tu...un demonio aquí en...y vas a...

-Oh, nononononono...-Aclaró riendo saboreando su miedo.-Estoy de vacaciones hasta dentro de 100 años o así, sabe? Ademas, no yo ni mi ama somos de probocar caos y destruccion porque si, somos aferrimos defensores del equilibrio, a veces destruimos y otras protegemos.

-Como se que eso es cierto?-Pregunto con desconfianza.

-Yo puedo avalar eso.-Dijo Linmer.-Xellos nunca miente, pero nunca lo dice todo hasta que no hay mas remedio, le gusta confundir a la gente y burlarse de ella. Ademas, en la tercera derrota de Shabbranigudduh fue uno de los que lucharon contra el, dando tiempo a mi madre de destruir al rey demonio.

-Oh...entonces lo siento por la explosion de caract...TU MADRE LO DERROTÓ?

-Dos veces, la segunda y la tercera.

-Louise, necesito sentarme.

-Use mi cama, alteza.

Henrietta se sentó y tras respirar un rato asimilandolo todo pudo calmarse.

-Gracias. Nunca me dijo su nombre, señor Familiar.

-Mi nombre es Linmer, señora. Linmer Inverse Gabriev. Hechicero mercenario como le habrá dicho Osmond, ex hechicero comercial y ahora Familiar.

-Hechicero comercial?

-Un hechicero profesional que comercia en una tienda de magia:Un establecimiento donde consigues toda clase de elementos para conjuros, ingredientes de pociones, libros o pergaminos de magia, artículos o armas encantados o de material mágico y amuletos o talismanes hechos a mano de buena calidad.-Explicó.-Pocos hay que igualen la calidad de los de mi familia.

-Interesante. Podria hacerme uno?-Preguntó, llamando la atencion de Louise que tambien estaba curiosa, y de Xellos que se entretenia con sus miradas de interrogacion.

-Claro, de que tipo? Ofensivo? Curativo? Suerte? General? Defensivo? Nivel medio o alto?

-Uno alto de curacion si pudiese ser. Volveria cuando a...

-Volver? No sabe con quien está hablando. Lo tendré en dos minutos.

Estó las dejó en shock, para diversion del demonio, que apenas contenia la risa.

-Jahaha...Digno hijo de Lina. Claro, menos mal que no tienes el cerebro de tu padre, solo la fuerza.

-Si si, mi padre tiene memoria de ameba, lo sé.-Dijo sin importancia sacando pergaminos joyas y viales de su bolsa de viaje, encantada para ser ligera y sin afectarle los impactos.

Extendió un papel en plano, prensandolo en su sitio colocando cuatro gemas esfericas de base plana una en cada extremo y dibujó varios simbolos y runas alrededor de cada, formando simbolos magicos.

Trazó con un pincel un circulo perfecto, dentro del cual trazó y grabó una estrella de seis puntas, subrayando cada linea, de la estrella y del circulo, en símbolos magicos y resiguió con una pócima de color blanco los trazos.

Sacó tres gemas, dos de color azul y una purpura. Usó un hechizó para agrietar en polvo as dos azues y colocó a purpura en e centro de polvo, enterrándola en el centro exacto de montículo.

Empezó a murmurar en un idioma extraño mientras vertía un liquido de otro vial en gestos y patrones extraños alrededor de polvo y luego, con as mismas palabras, pulverizó algo mas de gemas diminutas.

Finamente sucedió: en un brillo de luz por magia blanca, y e montón, en e resplandor blanco se deformó y compactó hasta formar una única esfera de color zafiro con una estrella de seis puntas de color purpura en e centro. Dentro de esa estrella en e centro, una gema circular purpura con e simolo rúnico de luz estaba colocada.

-Ya está. Todo hechizo curativo o protector canalizado por esta gema aumentará su poder y efectividad tres o cuatro veces. Xellos, el tiempo.

-1 minuto y 20 segundos. Es tu nuevo récord.-Respondió dicho demonio parando un cronometro salido de los dioses sabrán donde.

Henrietta, impresionada y enacandilada, tomó delicadamente la esfera magica que se reflejaba en sus ojos, reflejandose estos en la joya, creando un bucle caleidoscopico entre la gema y su mirada.

Podia sentir el poder mistico en el cristal resonando con su poder curativo, causandole un escalofrio cosquilleante en la espalda, poniendole un par de pelos de la nuca de punta.

-Es...-Comenzó la princesa.

-...increible.-Terminó Louise.

-Lo se, soy un genio. Pero aun me pregunto que podria hacer en la exposicion. Un golem de hielo quizas.

–

–

Finalmente llegó el dia de la exposición de familiares. Y Louise estaba frenética, ya que su numero era el ultimo...Y LINMER NO APARECIA.

-Donde demonios...

-Me llamabas?-Preguntó cantarin Xellos apareciendo a su espalda.

-NO. LARGO.

Xellos desapareció, y Louise siguió despotricando. Hasta que finalmente llegó Linmer.

-Hola, he llegado.

-A BUENAS HORAS. DONDE ESTABAS?

-Durmiendo. Y comiendo, tenia hambre.

-DURANTE UNA TRES HORAS?

-Cinco. Cuatro de siesta y una para comer. Como mucho, y muy rapido.

-Ahhhhggg...-Gruñó exasperada.-Dejalo, es nuestro turno.

Subieron a la tribuna, el hechicero de lo mas calmado, pero Louise estaba temblando como una hoja de los nervios, temiendo la humillacion.

-Ahora llega el turno de la señorita Louise du La Valiere.-Anunció el profesor Colbert.-Y su familiar, el joven Linmer. Su estatus es...

-Hechicero Mercenario.-Cortó el mencionado. Toda esa tonteria de la nobleza le parecia estúpida, dentro y fuera de la estúpida barrera.

Claro, la gente tambien es muy estúpida, ya que no tardaron mucho en empezar a reir. Un pobre diablo, ante los ojos con lagrimas contenidas de Louise, se le ocurrió decir.

-JAJAJAJA...Ahora puedo entender el por que de Louise la Zero...Ni siquiera puede convocar un familiar decente y...

-Freeze Arrow.

Una saeta de hielo salió disparada de la palma de Linmer, pasando rozando la cara del idiota, curiosamente parecido a Malicorne, y congeló la silla vacia tras el.

-En serio, los magos de por aquí no son muy listos, verdad?-Dijo con aburrimiento.-Porque realmente son lo bastante estupidos para creer que son invencibles por ser nobles.

-Por supuesto. Hmp, un plebeyo nunca podrá igualar a un mago.-Espetó con arrogancia tapando su miedo el hombre.

-Dime, te dan un premio cada vez que dices semejante insensatez? O tu magia te puede salvar de la decapitacion? O de ser apuñalado por la espalda? Además, quizás no sea noble, pero si soy hechicero. Ah, y otra prueba de tu estupidez: Has insultado a la hija de una familia noble de rango superior, superior al tuyo debería añadir.-Señaló helando al gordo en su sitio.- Por ello, yo, su familiar: Linmer Inverse Gabriev te desafio a un duelo. A menos que tengas miedo de perder.

-Perder ante un noble desgraciado. NUNCA. Acepto.

Con ello, el pobre ingenuo lanzó una bola de fuego hacia el hechicero, que suspiró con fastidio ante la incredula y temerosa vista de todos.

-Vaya por los dioses. Windy Shield.-El aire a su alrededor se arremolinó en forma de esfera que desvió el ataque que se estrelló contra un muro desertico antes de explotar.-El imbecil que decretó que la magia significa nobleza deberia ser usado para alimentar a un dragon de baja calaña.

-COMO TE ATREVES. POR SUPUESTO QUE LA MAGIA ES NOBLEZA, ES LA BENDICION DEL FUNDADOR Y LOS DIOSES PARA ALABAR NUESTRA SUPERIORIDAD.

-Tonterias. Solo sois en vuestra mayoria una panda de insignificantes gusanos. Debiles y arrogantes. Ademas, esa tonteria solo se aplica aquí, dentro de la barrera. Pero afuera de ella, de donde yo vengo y donde la guerra de Kouma acabó hace 1000 años, la magia es de lo mas comun, y no se relaciona obligatoriamente con la nobleza.

-QUE?

La gente a su alrededor, salvo los que ya lo sabian, los magos al menos, veian su vision del mundo destrozada. Se veian obligados a reevaluar sus creencias.

-Dug Wave.

Una grieta causada por magia se extendió desde el pié de Linmer hasta llegar al gordo, que cayó dentro siendo atrapado.

-Por cierto, si Louise puede hacer explotar un ala entera de este castillo por accidente...Crees sensato cabrearla pudiendo esta centrar esa explosion en ti? Este mundo no necesita semejantes idiotas. Despidete.-Dijo con una bola de luz escarlata resplandeciendo en su mano apuntandole a el.-Mi nombre es Linmer Inverse Gabriev, el cataclismo humanoide. Recuerdalo en el mas aya, el nombre del ''plebeyo'' que te aplastó como al bicho que eres.

-NO...POR FAVOR PIEDAD, ME RINDO ME SOMETO, ME...

-A CALLAR. No iba a matarte, solo a asustarte para que aprendas humildad.-Espetó Linmer.-Me da asco la escoria como tu. Eres patetico.

BOOOMMM...

Un golpe realmente fuerte resonó por todo el recinto.

Un gran boquete se habia abierto en un muro que aun soltaba nubes de polvo mientras un brazo gigante conectado a un cuerpo enorme y petreo salia de ahi, con una figura en la mano.

-UN GOLEM.-Gritó alguien.

-ASALTO.

-LADRON, ES FOUQUET. FOUQUET LA TIERRA DESMORONADA.

-GUARDIA, A LAS ARMAS.-Gritó una mujer armada con una espada y en armadura.

La guardia de la princesa empezó a correr en direccion al golem, exactamente al mismo tiempo que Louise y Linmer.

-OI, LOUISE. Por que corres hacia el golem?

-Soy una mujer noble de la familia Valiere, no permitiré que se me deje en ridiculo así. Tu lo has dicho, puedo hacerlo explotar. Y tu?

-He visto algo. La figura que lo dirije, ha cojido algo que reconozco. Y no dejaré que se lo lleve.

-Vaya vista.

-Louise, si digo que te eches al suelo o que recito un conjuro mas largo de lo normal, por tu vida, echate al suelo.

Finalmente llegaron, solo para ver como los guardias disparaban balas y hechizos que rebotaban en la piel petrea del golem.

Era como un Juggernaut imparable.

Linmer se adelantó, ignorando a los que luchaban adelantándoles y disparó una esfera carmesí brillante mas grande que su Fireball.

-BURTS FLARE.

La pelota de energia impactó de lleno contra el enorme cuerpo de tierra y roca, causando una explosion de llamas y calor, por no hablar de onda expansiva, que causó algo que dejó a todos los magos y soldados que luchaban y observaban dejaran sus mandíbulas caer al suelo.

El golem quedó reducido a un pequeño montón de cenizas, y Fouquet estaba en el suelo, algo chamuscada, pero con la túnica y la capucha tapando su rostro. El golem fue un buen escudo.

En su mano derecha llevaba justo lo que Linmer sospechaba.

-FOUQUET, QUEDAS ARRESTADA.-Exclamó la líder de la guardia.

-HA, creeis poder cogerme así?-Se burló blandiendo la empuñadura que había robado.-YO SOY LA MEJOR BANDIDA, FOUQUET LA TIERRA DESMORONADA, Y HE LOGRADO ROBAR ESTE TESORO, LA ESPADA DE LA LUZ. NO SERÉ CAPTURADA Y CON ESTO SERÉ INVENCIBLE.

-QUIETA.-Ordenó el hechicero.-GorNova...DEVUELVE A GORNOVA A SU LUGAR.

-NUNCA.

La ladrona sacó una esfera purpura oscurecida de sus ropas, y esta brilló activando un conjuro, reduciendo a Fouquet y su carga a una bola de luz que se hundió en su sombra, desapareciendo.

-Mierda...Como acabó aquí GorNova?

Hubo unos pocos heridos que empezaron a ser tratados. No habría una reunion hasta el dia siguiente cuando las cosas se calmasen un poco.

A la mañana siguiente…

En la Academia de Magia de Tristain había mucha conmoción por los eventos de la tarde pasada, como si hubieran agitado un avispero. ¿Por qué? Porque la Espada de la Luz había sido robada.

Y había sido robado usando un Golem de Tierra para destrozar la pared de la cámara.

Los profesores de la Academia de Magia que se reunieron dentro de la cámara estaban sin palabras al ver el inmenso agujero de la pared.

La inscripción en la pared hecha por Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronada lo decía todo:

"Tengo la Espada de la Luz. Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronada".

Llegados a este punto, los profesores de la academia sólo podían murmurar y susurrar:

-¡Es ese ladrón que ha dejado limpios a los nobles, Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronada! ¡Qué atrevimiento robar a la academia!

-¿Qué hacían los guardias?

-Incluso si los guardias hubiesen estado cerca, son inútiles. ¡Son sólo campesinos! Y hablando de eso, ¿qué noble se suponía que hacía la ronda ayer?

La señorita Chevreuse estaba ansiosa. Se suponía que era ella la que estaba de guardia en ese momento.

-¿Pero quién podría robar a la academia?- pensó mientras miraba la exibicion en vez de estar junto a la puerta de la cámara como todos los nobles debían hacer cuando les tocaba la guardia.

Uno de los profesores la señaló inmediatamente y dijo:

-¡Señorita Chevreuse! ¡Se suponía que sería usted quien haría guardia ! ¿Tengo razón?

La señorita Chevreuse rompió a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho… muchísimo… Yo solo...Quería ver los esfuerzos de mis alumnos...-Sollozó ella.

-Incluso si inundara la academia de lágrimas, ¿volvería el báculo? ¿O va a pagar por él?

-Pero… pero acabo de terminar de pagar mi casa- la señorita se arrodilló y sollozó.

Justo en ese momento, el Viejo Osmond habló.

-Oh… este no es el mejor momento para ser rudo con las damas, ¿verdad?

El profesor que había reprochado a la Señorita Chevreuse contestó:

-Pero, Osmond, ¡la señorita Chevreuse falló en su cometido! ¡Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama cuando debería haber estado de guardia!

El Viejo Osmond cogió afablemente su larga barba mientras miraba al estirado y tembloroso profesor.

-Hmmm… ¿cuál era tu nombre?

-¡Es Gimli! ¿Ya se le ha olvidado?

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Gimli! Bueno, señor Gimli, no te enfades. Siendo sinceros, ¿cuántos de vosotros pueden decir que siempre están en sus puestos cuando tienen una misión o un cometido?

Los profesores se miraron unos a otros y bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados. Reinó el silencio.

-Bueno, esta es la situación en la que nos encontramos. Hablando de responsabilidad, creo que todos los presentes, incluyéndome a mí, tienen que ser culpables de este incidente. ¿Por qué pensamos que un ladrón no podría nunca atacar la academia? ¿Es acaso porque el número de magos que tenemos nos da la seguridad de que no seremos atacados? Este pensamiento es totalmente equivocado- el Viejo Osman miró el agujero en la pared y continuó-. Fue nuestra complacencia lo que le dio a Fouquet el coraje para atacar, y robar la Espada de la Luz. Todos somos responsables.

La señorita Chevreuse miró al Viejo Osman con gratitud y dijo:

-¡Oh! ¡Osmond, señor Osmond! Gracias por su benevolencia. De ahora en adelante, lo trataré como si fuese mi padre.

-Sin embargo hay hechos que no cambian en esto.-Dijo la princesa, presente en la reunion al ser la mayor figura de autoridad de ayer.-Fouquet ha robado la Espada de la Luz, y quien sabe que podrá hacer semejante criminal con ella si la historia es cierta.

-Hmmm...Es un asunto peliagudo.-Murmuró el anciano.

Entonces se empezó a oír un alboroto y varios gritos por el pasillo tras la puerta, un joven clamando por entrar, y los guardias de la reina le bloqueaban, inútilmente.

Se oyeron también varios golpes. A Louise diciéndole a alguien que se detuviera y a una chica de acento germaniano alabar a la voz masculina.

-DEJADME ENTRAR DE UNA VEZ, JODER.

-LINMER; CALMATE.

-Calmarse? DEJALE, MIRA QUE MASCULINO QUE ESTA IMPONIENDO.

-OIGAN, NO PUEDEN PASAR.

-QUE SALGAIS DE EN MEDIO, PESADAS.

Un cuerpo salió volando derrivando la puerta y Linmer entró, arrastrando con el a dos guardias que trataban de detenerlo.

-EH, ANCIANO.-Llamó muy alterado el hechicero adolescente.-COMO DIABLOS LLEGÓ AQUí GORNOVA. EXPLICATE.

-GorNova? Me temo que no te entiendo muchacho.

-NO TE HAGAS EL...

-LINMER, BASTA.-Chilló Louise silenciandolo.- Estas ante todos los profesores y ante la princesa, controlate, ya has montado mucho escandalo derribando a sus guardias.

-Todos mis guardias?-Preguntó claramente impresionada la princesa.

-A...Así es, Alteza.-Respondió avergonzada una de las guardias.-Lamento nuestra...

-NO. Es culpa mia.-Exclamó Louise arrodillandose.-Yo debí controlar mejor a mi familiar. Si ha de castigar a alguien...

-Castigar?-Interrumpió la heredera.-No, por dios. Esto es normal, con el poder que mostró ayer me extraña que no pulverizara el muro.

Agnes, la jefa de la guardia de su Alteza miró con odio al hechicero. Lo que mas odiaba en el mundo eran los magos de fuego, y el poder de este chico era digno de su atencion..y de ser detestado.

-Alteza.-Comenzó Agnes.-No se si debamos confiar en...

-Agnes. Ahora no.-Frenó la princesa.-Señor Linmer: Podria decirnos que lo tiene tan alterado? Que es GorNova?

-En serio no lo sabeis? GorNova es el verdadero nombre de origen de la Espada de la Luz, el arma ancestral de la familia Gabiev.-Anunció quitandoles el aliento a todos los presentes.-Proviene de un mundo totalmente distinto, uno de los cuatro creados, el que es azotado por Dabbranigudhu o Estrella Oscura. Su portador y propietario real quedó muy herido frenando a Estrella oscura de venir a este mundo y le pidió a mi ancestro guardarla hasta su regreso. Quedó en coma cientos de años curándose mágicamente hasta que despertó cuando Estrella Oscura volvió a intentarlo. Uniendo un gran poder magico en las cinco armas de la Luz lo rechazaron y todas fueron devueltas a el, incluso la espada por mi padre, para que el se fuera a su mundo. Como acabó la espada aquí?

-Eso es increíble. Yo relataré el resto, muchacho.-Dijo serio el anciano dando una calada a su pipa.-La espada la obtuve poco antes de hacerme director. Estaba apunto de ser devorado por un dragón tras perder mi varita. Un hombre de aspecto estrafalario llamado Sirius me salvó, al parecer debía estar dentro de la barrera para volver a su hogar. Usó sus armas para abrir un portal tras matar al dragón y se fue, dejando su espada para que nadie de su mundo pudiera usarla para abrir la puerta.

En mitad de estos murmullos, la señorita Longueville apareció finalmente.

-¡Señorita Longueville! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Algo terrible ha sucedido!- dijo el señor Colbert, ansioso.

La señorita Longueville le habló al Viejo Osmond con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡Lamento mucho llegar tarde! Estaba investigando algo. Así que...

-¿Investigando?

-Sí. Cuando desperté esta mañana había ya mucha conmoción, así que fui a la cámara y vi la inscripción dejada por Fouquet en la pared. Supe que el conocido ladrón había dado un nuevo golpe. Así pues, inmediatamente comencé mis investigaciones.

''Así que no estaba aquí ayer...''Pensó Linmer. ''O si? Sospechoso.''

-Eres realmente eficiente, señorita Longueville- el señor Colbert preguntó de nuevo con un tono apremiante-. ¿Pero conseguiste descubrir algo al final?

-Sí, creo que he descubierto el escondite de Fouquet.

-¿Qué?- habló el señor Colbert sorprendido-. ¿De dónde has conseguido esa información, señorita Longueville?

-De acuerdo con los plebeyos de alrededor, varios han visto lo que parecía ser una persona vistiendo una capa con capucha negra entrando en una casa abandonada en el bosque de aquí cerca. Creo que esa persona es probablemente Fouquet y que esa casa abandonada es probablemente su guarida.

Louise tras oír eso exclamó:

-¿Una capa con capucha negra? No hay error posible, debe de ser Fouquet.

El Viejo Osmond también se emocionó y preguntó:

-¿A cuánto está de aquí?

-A pie llevaría medio día llegar, pero a caballo aproximadamente cuatro horas.

-¡Debemos informar a la Corte Imperial ahora mismo! ¡Debemos pedir refuerzos del ejército imperial!- el señor Colbert volvió a alzar la voz.

El Viejo Osmond sacudió la cabeza y miró a Colbert con un vigor que no era de esperar en un anciano y gritó:

-¡Loco! ¡Para cuando llevemos el informe a la corte imperial, Fouquet ya estará en la otra punta del mundo! ¡Además, si no podemos solucionar este pequeño problema nosotros mismos, no nos merecemos el título de nobles! Puesto que la Espada ha sido robado de la academia, es la responsabilidad de la academia recuperar la Espada. Nosotros solitos. Por favor, Alteza, permitanos restaurar nuestro honor.

La señorita Longueville sonrió, como si hubiese estado esperando esa respuesta. El Viejo Osmond tosió un momento, y comenzó a reclutar voluntarios.

-Bueno, vamos a organizar un equipo de búsqueda para encontrar a Fouquet. Aquellos que quieran unirse, que levanten las varitas.

Todos los nobles se miraron unos a otros, pero ninguno levantó la varita.

-¿Nadie? Qué raro. ¿Nadie quiere ser conocido como el héroe que capturó a Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronada?

Louise estaba entre los que agacharon la cabeza, pero decidió levantar la varita.

-¡Señorita Françoise!- exclamó la señorita Chevreuse sorprendida-. ¡No deberías hacerlo! ¡Aún eres estudiante! Por favor, deja este asunto a los profesores.

-Pero ninguno de vosotros quiere ayudar...- murmuró Louise.

-Louise, es quizas demasiado peligroso...-Comenzó la princesa, pero Linmer dio un paso al frente.

-Tranquila, princesita, yo ire con ella. No le pasará nada.-Linmer sonrió agrietando los nudillos.-Si la cosa se pone fea usaré el Matadragones para pulverizar todo obstaculo.

-Matadragones?-Interrogó Agnes.

-Un hechizo que convoca el poder de Ojo de Rubi, Shabbranighudhu.-Respondió helando el aliento de todos.-Creado por el mismo con el fin de acabar con varios dragones de golpe. No hay forma que yo, un hijo de la hechicera Lina Inverse no conozca su hechizo favorito.

-Usar así magia diabolica, es...

-Agnes. Basta.-Heló la princesa.-Soy consciente de los poderes y capacidades del familiar. No todos los magos son psicopatas, recuerdalo.

-Si, Alteza. Lo lamento por mi estallido.

-No es que me importe mucho, aunque no es necesario ir provocando así. Si quieres pelea solo tienes que pedirla.-Comentó el hechicero.-Pero paga por ello. Soy un mercenario después de todo?

Viendo todo esto, Kirche levantó la suya también, con algo de desgana.

-¡Señorita Zerbst!- exclamó el Señor Colbert, aún más sorprendido-. ¿Acaso no eres una estudiante también?

-Bueno- replicó Kirche con franqueza-, simplemente no puedo perder contra la familia Valiere.

Viendo que Kirche levantaba su varita, Tabitha hizo lo mismo.

-¡Tabitha! ¡No necesitas hacer esto! ¡Es un asunto que no te atañe!- dijo Kirche.

Tabitha se limitó a contestar:

-Estoy preocupada.

Sintiéndose conmovida, Kirche miró a Tabitha con gratitud. Louise al mismo tiempo también musitó:

-Gracias… Tabitha.

Viendo a las tres, el Viejo Osmond rió y dijo:

-Bueno entonces, todo depende de vosotras ahora.

-¡Señor! ¡Director Osmond! ¡Me opongo rotundamente! ¡No debemos poner en peligro la vida de ninguna estudiante!

-Bueno, ¿quieres ir usted en su lugar, señorita Chevreuse?

-Ah… eh… bueno… No me siento bien últimamente, así que…

-Ellas ya han visto que puede hacer Fouquet antes y, además, aunque la señorita Tabitha es muy joven, he oído que ya se le ha otorgado el título de Chevalier , ¿me equivoco?

Tabitha no respondió y se mantuvo callada.

Todos los profesores miraron a Tabitha con asombro.

-¿Es eso cierto, Tabitha?- preguntó Kirche con un asombro similar.

Aunque el título de Chevalier era el más bajo que la familia imperial podía dar a una persona, Kirche estaba impresionada por que Tabitha lo hubiese podido obtener siendo tan joven. Si fuese un título como Baronesa o Marquesa, se podría obtener fácilmente adquiriendo grandes parcelas de tierra. Pero para obtener el título de Chevalier, la persona tenía que rendir un gran servicio al país. Es un título que se daba únicamente basándose en el mérito.

De nuevo, había mucha conmoción en el interior de la cámara.

-La señorita Zerbst de Germania- continuó el Viejo Osman mirando a Kirche-, viene de una familia que se ha distinguido por sus héroes de guerra, y ella misma posee mucho dominio de la magia de fuego.

Kirche se atusó el pelo con confianza. Louise, pensando que le tocaba a ella ser halagada, prestó atención. El Viejo Osman estaba en un aprieto. No había casi nada que destacar de Louise…

-¡Ejem!- dijo Osman carraspeando y fijó su vista en Louise-. Esto… la señorita Valiere procede de la prestigiosa familia Valiere, una familia conocida por sus magos. Y… será una maga prometedora en el futuro… y util para combate si lo que dijo su familiar es cierto...y hablando del familiar…- posando su vista en Linmer, Osmond continuó diciendo-. Incluso siendo un plebeyo, ha vencido al hijo del General Gramont, Guiche de Gramont en combate. Todos vimos su habilidad y poderes.

El Viejo Osmond pensó para sí mismo. ¿Y si es de veras el legendario Gundolf…? Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronada no será un adversario digno para él.

El señor Colbert añadió entusiasmado:

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Porque él es el legendario familiar Gand…

El Viejo Osmond cubrió con rapidez la bocaza de Colbert antes de que pudiese acabar la frase.

-Ah… Jaja… ¡no sabe lo que dice!

Reinó de nuevo el silencio.

-Si alguien cree que es más capaz- habló entonces el Director con tono solemne- que las tres personas mencionadas, que dé un paso adelante.

Nadie se adelantó.

Así pues, el Viejo Osmond se giró hacia el grupo de cuatro y dijo:

-¡La academia espera la captura de Fouquet!

Louise, Kirche y Tabitha se pusieron firmes y dijeron:

-¡Juramos ante nuestras varitas que capturaremos a Fouquet!

Tras eso, cogieron los bordes de sus faldas e hicieron una reverencia. Linmer solo saludó despreocupadamente.

-Bueno, entonces, preparad el carruaje y partid inmediatamente- sugirió Colbert-. Debéis conservar las energías antes de llegar a vuestro destino.

-Señorita Longueville- dijo el Viejo Osman-, ¿podrías ir con ellos, por favor?

-Sí, Director Osman. Quería ir con ellos también- dijo la señorita Longueville.

Así pues, bajo el liderazgo de la señorita Longueville, los cuatro partieron con celeridad.

(Mas tarde...)

Aunque era considerado un carruaje, no era más que un carro corriente con planchas de madera puestas como asiento. La ventaja era que si resultaban atacados, podrían saltar del carruaje sin problemas.

La señorita Longueville se encargaba de conducir.

-Señorita Longueville- preguntó Kirche a la silenciosa Longueville que se concentraba en las riendas-, este trabajo lo podría hacer un plebeyo. ¿Por qué lo hace usted misma?

-No pasa nada- respondió la señorita Longueville con una sonrisa-. No soy noble de todas maneras.

Kirche se calló un momento, y preguntó de nuevo:

-¿Pero acaso no eres la secretaria del Director Osmond?

-Sí, lo soy. Pero el Viejo Osmond no es una persona a la que le importan los rangos de una persona cuando requiere ayuda, sea noble o plebeyo.

-Si es posible, cuénteme cómo perdió su posición, por favor.

Pero la señorita Longueville se limitó a sonreír-le a Kirche. Parecía que la conversación había terminado.

-Por favor, dígamelo, aunque sea un poquito- insistió Kirche mientras se inclinaba cada vez más hacia la señorita Longueville. Entonces alguien la cogió del hombro. Era Louise.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Valiere?- preguntó Kirche, dándose la vuelta.

-Para ya. Deja de hurgar en el pasado de la gente.

-Ay, me aburro. Por eso necesito alguien con quien hablar- contestó Kirche, mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se recostaba contra un lado del carruaje.

-No sé si se aplica a tu país, pero en Tristein, es un acto vergonzoso forzar a alguien a revelar algo que no quiere decir.

Kirche no le respondió. Se levantó, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a hablar:

-La culpa es de tu ímpetu, que me ha metido en este lío. Capturar a Fouquet…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó enfadada Louise-. ¿Acaso no fuiste voluntaria?

-Si hubieses venido sola, ¿acaso no estaría Linmer en peligro también? ¿Tengo razón, Louise la Zero?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-De todas maneras, si un gran golem apareciese de nuevo, seguro huirías a la retaguardia y dejarías que Linmer hiciese todo el trabajo, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Por qué huiría? ¡Usaría mi magia, qué te crees!

-¿Tú, usando magia? ¡Ésa sí que es buena!

Las dos comenzaron a encararse de nuevo. Tabitha seguía leyendo su libro.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué no paráis las dos?- interrumpió Linmer. -Kiche, si Louise pudo volar un ala entera, seguro que puede con un golem.

-Está bien, pararé- dijo Kirche haciendo un gesto-. No soy yo la defectuosa de todas maneras.

Louise se mordió los labios.

De repente, todo se oscureció. El carruaje había entrado al bosque. La oscuridad, y un olor raro que invadía el bosque, los hizo estremecer.

-Tendremos que caminar a partir de aquí- dijo la señorita Longueville.

El grupo bajó del carruaje y procedió a caminar por el estrecho sendero que conducía al corazón del bosque.

-Tengo miedo a la oscuridad, y no me gustan los sitios como este...- dijo Kirche mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de Linmer.

-¿Podrías alejarte un poquito de mí?

-¡Pero tengo miedo!- dijo Kirche con una reacción bastante exagerada. Se olía su mentira a kilómetros…

Linmer, preocupado por Louise, la miró. Louise giró su cabeza.

-¡Juhm!

El grupo llegó a un claro en el bosque. Era parecido al tamaño del Jardín Vestri y en el medio había una casa abandonada. La casa estaba construida con madera, con una cocina corroída. Junto a ella había un pequeño almacén.

El grupo se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y observó la casa. La señorita Longueville señaló a la cabaña y dijo:

-Por la información que he obtenido, éste debe de ser el lugar.

-Parece que no hay nadie dentro. ¿De verdad que Fouquet se esconde ahí?

El grupo empezó a discutir, usando palos para dibujar su plan de batalla en el suelo. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que lo mejor era una emboscada. Mejor incluso si estaba durmiendo.

Primero, necesitarían echar un vistazo alrededor de la casa para saber qué estaba pasando dentro de ella. Después, si Fouquet estuviera dentro, el explorador lo sacaría fuera porque dentro de la casa no había suficiente tierra para crear un golem de tierra. Una vez fuera, el resto invocarían su magia contra él, dejándole sin posibilidad de invocar su golem.

-¿Entonces quién lo atraerá fuera?- preguntó Linmer.

-El que tenga mejores reflejos- respondió Tabitha.

Todas miraron al unico hombre del grupo.

-¿Yo?- suspiró Linmer, desenvainando a Derflinger.

Las runas en su mano izquierda comenzaron a brillar. Al mismo tiempo, Linmer sintió su cuerpo ligero como una pluma.

Se movió más cerca de la casa y echó un vistazo a través de una ventana. Sólo había una habitación en toda la casa, con una mesa y una silla reclinable que estaban cubiertas de polvo. También había una botella de vino en la mesa y, en una esquina de la habitación, una pequeña chimenea encendida.

No había nadie dentro y parecía que no había sitio posible para esconderse dentro de la casa.

¿Acaso se había ido ya de ese escondite?

Pero su oponente era Fouquet, un mago de tipo triángulo. Así que podía esconderse dentro incluso si parecía no haber sitio para ello.

Así que Linmer decidió llamar a los demás.

Usó su mano para hacer una "X" encima de su cabeza, un signo para decir que la casa estaba vacía.

El resto del grupo que se escondía se aproximó con cuidado a la casa.

-No hay nadie dentro- dijo mientras señalaba a la ventana.

-No hay trampas- murmuró Tabitha, moviendo su varita cerca de la puerta. Luego abrió la puerta y entró en la casa.

Kirche y Linmer la siguieron y entraron a su vez. Louise dijo que ella haría guardia y se quedó detrás. La señorita Longueville dijo que investigaría el área alrededor y desapareció.

El grupo de Linmer comenzó a buscar pistas que les indicaran dónde había ido Fouquet. Entonces, Tabitha encontró una empuñadura sin hoja… la Espada de la Luz.

-Espada de la Luz.- dijo Tabitha mientras lo cogía.

-¿No ha sido demasiado fácil?- exclamó Kirche.

Linmer cogió el articulo y lo examinó de cerca.

-Si es como dijo mi padre.

Justo entonces, Louise, que estaba haciendo guardia fuera de la casa, dio un grito aterrador.

-¡AAHHH!

-¿Qué pasa, Louise?

Justo cuando todo el mundo miraba fuera de la casa, se oyó un ruido chirriante.

¡Crack!

De repente, la casa se quedó sin tejado y todo el mundo miró hacia arriba. En vez de techo había un golem gigante.

-¡Es un golem de tierra!- gritó Kirche.

Tabitha fue la primera en reaccionar. Moviendo su bastón, comenzó a entonar sus encantamientos.

Un remolino apareció de su bastón y golpeó al golem. Después de que el remolino desapareciese, el golem no sufrió daño alguno.

Siguiendo a Tabitha, Kirche sacó su varita oculta en su capa y comenzó a su vez a entonar. Una bola de fuego salió de su varita y envolvió al golem. Aunque toda la criatura estaba en llamas, no parecía ser afectado por el fuego.

-¡Es demasiado para nosotros!- gritó Kirche.

-Retirada- dijo Tabitha con voz suave.

Kirche y Tabitha salieron corriendo por diferentes lados de la casa. Mientras tanto, Linmer buscaba a Louise.

-¡Allí!

Louise se quedó detrás del golem, entonó algo y apuntó con su varita al golem. Algo explotó en su superficie. ¡Era la magia de Louise! El golem se dio cuenta, miró hacia atrás y se enfrentó a Louise.

Linmer, de pie cerca de la puerta, a unos veinte metros de donde estaba Louise, gritó:

-¡Corre, Louise!

Louise se negó.

-¡No! Si consigo hacerlo, nadie me volverá a llamar Louise la Zero nunca más.

Louise parecía muy seria. El golem sacudió su cabeza, decidiendo si enfrentarse a Louise o ir a por Tabitha y Kirche que estaban escapando.

-¡Mira la diferencia de tamaño entre tú y el golem! ¡Es imposible que ganes sin algo mas elaborado!

-Nunca se sabe si no lo intentas.

-¡Es demasiado! ¡Retrocede!

Louise miró a Linmer.

-¿Eso no lo has dicho tú antes?- dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Que nunca te rindes, nunca retrocedes. Y que con mi magia puedo hacerlo explotar.

-Sí… lo dije… Pero…

-Yo siento lo mismo. Aunque no me sale nada bien, es una cuestión de orgullo. Si salgo huyendo ahora, la gente dirá 'es porque es Louise la Zero, por eso huyó'.

-¿Acaso importa? ¡Deja que la gente diga lo que quiera!

-Pero soy una noble. Los nobles pueden usar magia- Louise apretó su varita con fuerza-. Y los nobles nunca le dan la espalda a un enemigo.

El golem decidió que se encargaría de Louise primero, y levantó la pierna, listo para aplastarla.

Louise levantó su varita hacia el golem y volvió a entonar…

Pero falló, a pesar de que Louise había usado 'bola de fuego'.

Entonces una pequeña explosión apareció en el pecho del golem y pequeños fragmentos de tierra saltaron de su pecho. El golem no estaba nada afectado por el ataque.

Linmer cogió su espada y corrió hacia Louise.

Louise vio el pie del golem aproximándose cada vez más. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor. En ese instante, Linmer llegó con la velocidad del viento, la cogió, y ambos rodaron lejos del pisotón del golem.

Linmer abofeteó la cara de Louise.

-¿Es que quieres morir? Louise miró a Linmer, aturdida.

-¡Al infierno tu orgullo de noble!-Gritó.- ¡Si mueres, nada importará nunca más! ¡Idiota!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar de los ojos de Louise como una catarata.

-¡Por favor, no llores!- trató de calmarla.

-Pero… pero no puedo fallar... siempre me tratan como una inútil los demás…

Mirando la cara cubierta de lágrimas de Louise, Linmer sintió lástima. Llamada constantemente 'la Zero', siendo tratada como una idiota, nadie podía permitirse el fallar de esa manera. Recordó su batalla con Guiche. Louise lloró aquella vez también. Incluso aunque Louise era cabezota y marimandona, en realidad odiaba las peleas, y tampoco era buena en ellas.

Sólo es una chica…

La hermosa cara de Louise ahora estaba cubierta de lágrimas, como una chiquilla. Pero este no era momento de consuelos.

Linmer giró la cabeza y vio al golem levantando el puño, preparado para aplastarlos.

-Louise, lo que dije es verdad, pero te repito que no podras solo con un equivalente al Fireball. Necesitas algo mas fuerte: Yo te daré tiempo.

El golem los persiguió, y aunque no era nada ágil, su velocidad estaba a la par con la de Linmer.

El Dragón de Viento de Tabitha aterrizó justo delante de ellos para ayudarles a escapar.

-Montad- dijo Tabitha.

Saito puso a Louise en la espalda del dragón.

-¡Tú también, corre!- le dijo Tabitha con urgencia a Linmer, algo raro en ella. Pero el no subió. En vez de eso, corrió hacia el golem.

-¡LINMER!- gritó Louise.

-¡Huid volando!- gritó Linmer.-Dispara algo desde arriba.

Linmer empezó a esquivar mientras ellas volaban. Y mientras Louise cantó diversas runas ininteligibles ante la preocupacion de las otras dos nobles.

BOOOOMMMMMMM

El golem explotó en pedazos, dejándolo en un montón de tierra. Eso sin duda puso a Louise por las nubes. Hasta que este empezó a reformarse.

-IMPOSIBLE.-Gritó de asombro Linmer.-Incluso un muñeco así seria destruido. Que...

Entonces vio una gema brillando y recogiendo la tierra su alrededor.

-SOCIO.-Exclamó Derflinger.-No podras golpear eso sin cubrirte. No basta con una espada, necesitas dos.

-Tengo justo lo que necesitamos.

El hechicero desenvainó a Derflinger y agarró con la otra mano la empuñadura vacía, insuflándole su poder. Un chorro de luz después, una hoja de luz y energía surgía de esta.

-ESPADA DE LUZ.

El puño del golem se estampó contra el lugar donde estaba Linmer. Justo a tiempo, Linmer saltó y esquivó el golpe. El golem levantó el puño del suelo y un cráter de un metro apareció.

Las dos hojas brillaron a la luz en un solo movimiento.

Con maestría, Linmer partió en cuatro al golem, y aniquilando su joya nucleo, que lo sostenia y le hacia regenerarse.

Entonces empezó a desmoronarse lentamente desde la cintura… y volvió a su estado original: tierra. Justo como la última vez, el golem se redujo a una montaña de tierra.

Las chicas aterrizaron justo en ese momento.

Louise, que presenció todo, sintió cómo sus piernas se debilitaban y se sentó en el suelo.

Kirche, que se escondía tras los arbustos, salió corriendo.

Linmer finalmente dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

-¡LINMER, MI AMOR!- dijo Kirche, abrazando al mismo-. ¡Lo lograste!

Tabitha observaba la montaña de tierra cuando preguntó:

-¿Dónde está la Srta. Longueville?

Justo en ese momento, todos se dieron cuenta de que la Srta. Longueville no estaba. Y en ese instante la Srta. Longueville salió del bosque.

-¡Srta. Longueville! ¿Descubrió desde dónde Fouquet controlaba el golem?- preguntó Kirche.

La Srta. Longueville ladeó la cabeza.

Los cuatro empezaron a investigar la montaña de tierra buscando pistas.

¿Por qué esta cosa apareció en este mundo?

Cuando estaba pensando, la Srta. Longueville le quitó la Espada de la Luz a Linmer.

-¿Srta. Longueville?- preguntó Linmer.

La señorita se alejó, aumentando la distancia entre ella y el grupo.

-¡Gran trabajo, gente!- dijo.

-¡Srta. Longueville!- gritó Kirche-. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Louise miró fijamente a la Srta. Longueville, demasiado sorprendida para decir algo.

-Todo este tiempo era yo la que controlaba el golem- confesó.

-¿Qué? Eso quiere decir… que usted es…

-Me lo imaginaba.-Murmuró el chico.

La Srta. Longueville se quitó las gafas, la que alguna vez fue una expresión de ternura ahora era una de sed de sangre.

-Sí- dijo-, yo soy Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronada. La Espada de la Luz es realmente poderosa, ¡pudo derrotar a mi golem de un golpe! He visto como has de insuflar tu magia en ella, una manera particular. Si la leyenda es cierta, puede destruir magia hasta un gran punto, cortar cualquier material y amplificar conjuros. Ahora...seré invencible.

Fouquet sostuvo la Espada de la Luz como Linmer había hecho. Tabitha agitó su bastón y empezó a recitar.

-¡Que nadie se mueva! Os estoy apuntando. Bajad sus varitas ahora.

No tuvieron más opción que obedecer. Sin sus varitas, no podían lanzar hechizos.

-Sr. Familiar Ágil, por favor, baja tu espada también. Eres una amenaza para mí si sostienes un arma.

Linmer obedeció sus órdenes y bajó la espada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Louise enojada.

-Hmmm… es mejor que se los explique, así podréis descansar en paz- dijo Fouquet con una sonrisa coqueta en su cara-. "Me había apoderado de la Espada de la luz, pero no tenía idea de cómo utilizarla.

-¿Cómo usarlo?

-Sí. No importa cuánto la agitara o le aplicara magia, no respondía. Me frustré. Después de todo, si no sabía cómo utilizarla, sería tan útil como un adorno, ¿no crees?

Louise quería correr hacía Fouquet, pero Linmer la detuvo.

-¡LINMER!

-Déjala terminar.

-Qué considerado, Sr. Familiar- se burló Fouquet-. Entonces continuaré. Ya que no sabía cómo usarlo, la única opción era dejar que otras personas me mostraran cómo utilizarlo.

-Y por eso nos trajiste aquí.

-Si eran estudiantes de la academia, podía haber una posibilidad de que alguien supiera cómo utilizar la Espada.

-Si ninguno de nosotros hubiera sabido cómo usar la Espada de la Luz, ¿qué habrías hecho?

-Si ese hubiera sido el caso, todos habríais sido aplastados por mi golem. Después habría traído a otro grupo de estudiantes. Pero gracias a vosotros, finalmente sé cómo utilizar la Espada- Sonrió y luego añadió-. Aunque haya pasado poco tiempo con vosotros, estoy muy contenta. Adiós.

Kirche sintiéndose condenada, cerró los ojos. Tabitha y Louise cerraron sus ojos también.

Pero Linmer no lo hizo.

-Eres muy valiente.

-Bueno, de hecho no es valentía- contestó Linmer.

Fouquet insufló su magia tal como Linmer había hecho. Pero la magia que había ocurrido antes no lo hizo nuevamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Fouquet presionó el gatillo otra vez.

-Eso tiene un seguro para no activarla si falta una vaina, así no hiere al portador. No sabes quitarlo, no?

-Muy listo, pero el golem con la joya de sombras para regenerarle no era lo unico que tenia.

-Joya de sombras?

-Una gema de teletransporte. Solo puede usarse una vez al año y gasté su uso, pero también...Aumenta el poder y resistencia de los golem si lo insuflas en uno. El núcleo que cortaste era un enlace.

Chasqueó los dedos y de entre los arboles salieron varios gigantes rocosos mas. Fouquet sonrió, pensando que ya los tenia.

Ingenua.

-Chicas, quedaos tras de mi.

Ellas, sin saber que mas hacer, se quedaron a sus espaldas. Linmer solo puso sus manos ante el, conjurando una bola de energía carmesí brillante ante ellas con relámpagos negros crepitando desde ella por sus alrededores y alrededor del hechicero mientras un aura purpura pálido lo envolvía oscureciendo la zona y conjurando una brisa impía.

Fouquet, aterrad trató de lanzar algún ataque mágico mientras los golems avanzaban con parsimonia, lentos al ser muchos, pero fue inútil, sus hechizos eran absorbidos por la esfera de energía maligna.

Mientras todo esto pasaba recitó:

Mas negro que las oscuras tinieblas.

Mas rojo que los perpetuos flujos de la sangre.

Enterrado ante las incesantes corrientes de las arenas del tiempo,

ante la grandeza de vuestro sagrado y poderoso nombre,

aquí y ahora me acojo a la oscuridad.

Para que todos aquellos necios y estúpidos

que tan inútilmente osen oponerse-nos, sean destruidos...

POR EL PODER QUE TANTO VOS COMO YO POSEEMOS.

Echó las manos atrás listo para disparar.

-Increíble...-Murmuró Louise.

-Fuerte...-Repuso Tabitha.

-Estoy enamorada...Aun mas.-He de decir quien?

-CHUPATE ESTA. MATADRAGONES.

Disparó un chorro de poder producido por la gran pelota de energia hacia los golems, dando en el blanco.

...

La explosion fue algo que tanto la ladrona como las tres chicas recordarían siempre. Una gran ola de energia esferica vaporizandolo todo a medida que su volumen crecia con la explosion, y la onda expansiva destruyendolo todo a su paso.

No quedó nada de los golem. Ni de nada que antes estuviera en el crater casi meteorico donde impactó el conjuro oscuro.

Fouquet solo fue alcanzada de refilón, pero quedó totalmente KO y muy herida. Su joya magica quedó destrozada, pero la GorNova estaba intacta.

-Victoria.


	6. Chapter 6 Retorno Ayudar?

Había sido un tiempo algo agitado. Tras librarse del abrazo y estrangulamiento consecuente del agradecimiento y alegría de las chicas, habían atado a Longueville y vuelto a la academia.

Se celebró un baile por su victoria, en el cual muchos se sorprendieron de ver al hechicero mercenario bailando con su ama.

Se les ofreció el titulo de Chevalier a Louise y Kirche, y a Tabitha, que ya lo era, una medalla de plata por servicios. A Linmer, al no ser noble, no le podian conceder titulo, pero a el no le importaba. De hecho, su respuesta textual fue:

-Ya mi que mas me da?-Preguntó.-No necesito un titulo para nada. Soy un mercenario, y como tal, podeis pagarme como premio. Pongamos unas...600 monedas de oro?

-ESTAS LOCO.-Exclamó Osmond.-Solo por atrapar a un ladrón. Considera-te afortunado de lograr 250.

-Un ladrón que os ha dado tantos problemas y humillado públicamente...que historias correrán de la gratitud de los nobles...-Dijo Linmer poniendo otro as como el que dice.-Aunque nadie querrá que se sepa que un plebeyo hizo lo que los nobles no podían. Ahh...550 monedas servirían de mordaza...

-Cua...400 monedas serian una gran gratitud. Y silencian una boca pequeña...

-OH, claro, GorNova, un arma legendaria y de mis ancestros...-Exclamó el fingiendo recordar.-Tengo que añadir una prima considerable por eso...

-AGHHH...Toma 560 monedas y calla.-Exclamó Osmond, aunque era evidente que solo lo consideraba un juego.

El anciano consideraba que merecía mas por eso, incluso la espada. Podría reclamarla a parte de la recompensa, al ser de su familia, pero la respuesta del hechicero cuando le preguntaron fue...

-Ehhh? Que importa. Así está localizada, no? Total, no la necesito por ahora.

Y ahora estaba simplemente tumbado en el patio, tomando el aire en una siesta.

* * *

>(Unas horas después ya a la noche)<p><p>

Resultó que su duelo con el noble en la exhibición, el amuleto entregado a su alteza, y la secreta captura de Fouquet, le ganaron a Linmer el puesto de mejor familiar. No preguntó cual era el premio, cuando le dijeron que no era oro, perdió el interés.

Eso si, la captura de la ladrona causó un revuelo y alegría considerables, por lo que se montó un baile de celebración, en el salón sobre el comedor de Alvis.

Los estudiantes y los profesores, que estaban vestidos elegantemente, se reunían alrededor de mesas llenas de exquisita comida y charlaban entre ellos. Linmer llegó a ese lugar flotando hasta el balcón.

-Cuanta etiqueta...que tontería, yo ahí no encajo.-Se rió el.

Junto a él había un poco de comida y una botella de vino que Siesta le había traído antes. Linmer se sirvió un poco de vino en una copa y lo bebió antes de comer un poco de carne.

Justo antes de que empezara el baile, Kirche, que usaba un hermoso vestido de noche, lo acompañaba. Pero cuando el baile empezó, desapareció. Al menos tenia a Derflinger como compañero para evitar aburrirse.

En el medio de la pista de baile, Kirche estaba rodeada por un grupo de jóvenes, hablando y riendo. Aunque Kirche prometió bailar con él, pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-No es que importe mucho. Generalmente no me importan las fiestas.-Murmuró para si mismo.

-Generalmente?-Preguntó la espada.

-Si, el buffet siempre es increíble.

Tabitha, con un vestido negro, se daba un banquete con la exquisita comida que estaba en la mesa.

Parece que todos disfrutaban al máximo del baile…

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y Louise apareció. Los guardias en la puerta le informaron a todos de la llegada de Louise.

-¡La hija del Duque Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, ha llegado!

Louise llevaba un vestido de noche blanco con su largo cabello color fresa atado en una cola de caballo. Sus manos estaban cubiertas con unos guantes de un blanco puro que enfatizaban su esplendor. Su pequeña cara, con su vestido escotado, la hacía brillar como una gema.

Después de confirmar que la invitada había llegado, los músicos empezaron a tocar la música que era increíblemente tranquilizadora.

Alrededor de Louise sólo había hombres cautivados por su belleza, pidiéndole que bailara con ellos. Antes de esto, nadie había notado la belleza de Louise y sólo pensaban en ella como 'Louise la Zero'. Ahora, el mismo grupo de hombres intentaba ganar su corazón.

Los nobles empezaron a bailar elegantemente en la pista de baile. Louise rechazó la invitación de bailar. Vio a Linmer en el balcón y se dirigió hacia allá. Louise estaba de pie, frente el.

-Bonito. Me gusta como luces el vestido.-Halagó Linmer.

-Gra...gracias.-Tartamudeó ella durante un momento.-Y tu? Pareces entretenerte.

-No está tan mal, aunque nunca fui muy de bailes.

-Jaja. ¡La ropa sí que hace a la persona!-Exclamó Derflinger, halagando tambien a su manera.

-No es de tu incumbencia- Louise miró a la espada y cruzó los brazos.

-¿No vas a bailar?- preguntó Linmer.

-No tengo compañero de baile- contestó Louise.

-¿No te acabó de invitar ese montón de gente?

Louise no respondió y extendió la mano.

-¿Eh?- dijo Linmer, confundido.

-Aunque eres sólo un familiar, haré una excepción- dijo una sonrojada Louise, mientras evitaba la mirada del hechicero.

-No querrás decir '¿Me permite esta pieza?', ¿no?- dijo el, también evitando la mirada de Louise.

Después de un momento de silencio, Louise suspiró.

-¡Sólo por hoy!- dijo. Louise sostuvo los bordes de su vestido e hizo una reverencia.-¿Me concede esta pieza, señor?

Esto hizo parecer a la tímida Louise aún más linda y cautivadora que antes. Linmer, sostuvo la mano de Louise, y juntos caminaron hasta la pista de baile.

-Nunca he bailado antes- Confesó Linmer.

-Sólo sigue el ritmo- dijo Louise, y tomo la mano de su familiar amablemente.

Linmer imitó a Louise y siguió su ritmo.

-Eso fue increíble allí.-Confesó la maga.-Realmente no estaba muy convencida de que realmente fueras tan poderoso...O de fuera de la barrera.

-Creo que he pasado la prueba entonces.-Dijo sin dejar de bailar Linmer.

-Es lo único que puede interpretarse después de todo lo que hemos visto.-Suspiró ella en burla.-Deseas regresar?

-No negaré que a veces estoy nostálgico.-Respondió el.- Pero no hace gran diferencia, no he estado en Zephiria en años. Si un día se como cruzar la barrera...me gustaría poder visitar.

-Así que no tienes prisa por volver?

-Digamos que no se está mal aquí.

-Tienes razón…- murmulló Louise, y continúo bailando. Después de eso, Louise, seguía sonrojada y no se atrevía a mirar a Linmer.- Gracias- dijo abruptamente.

Tras escuchar eso, el mercenario estaba confundido.

-Bueno… ¿no me salvaste cuando casi me aplasta el golem de Fouquet?- contestó Louise.-Por no hablar de pulverizarlos a todos de un golpe.

Los músicos tocaron una melodía más alegre.

-De nada. Eso es lo que se supone que debo hacer.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy tu familiar, y además soy genial.

Louise sonrió.

(Un par de dias despues)

Louise no habia dormido bien.

De hecho llevaba dias sin dormir bien.

Se despertaba a mitad de la noche cada dos por tres con el mismo sueño, en el que huyó de todo de pequeña abrumada, y era encontrada y salvada por su prometido, su caballero de brillante armadura.

Pero en estos sueños...ese hombre era sustituido por Linmer.

Era muy molesto, la confundía y una vez despertaba por eso, no podía volver a dormirse.

Razón por la cual ahora, en clase del profesor Kaita, a penas podía mantenerse en pie. Despierta y atenta? Si, pero levantarse y realizar un ejercicio no. Por suerte nadie le pediría eso.

El Profesor Kaita era el que había regañado a la Profesora Chevreuse por haberse quedado dormida durante el incidente de Fouquet, y al que Osmond había dicho que era muy fácil de molestar. Cabello largo negro azabache, y una capa muy oscura; cada movimiento suyo daba una sensación poco amistosa e inconfortable. A pesar de ser joven, su trato antipático y su mirada fría le otorgaron una mala reputación por parte de los estudiantes.

-Comencemos con la clase. Como todos saben, el nombre de mi Runa es Ráfaga. Kaita el Ráfaga- fue envuelto con miradas atónitas y, satisfecho por eso, continuó:-. ¿Sabe usted, Señorita Zerbst, cuál es el elemento más poderoso?

-¿El del _Vacío_?

-No estoy preguntando cosas de leyendas. Quiero cosas _reales_.

-Entonces tiene que ser el elemento del Fuego, Profesor Kaita- añadió Kirche con confidencia.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué cree eso?

-El calor y la pasión pueden quemar cualquier cosa y todo, ¿o no?

-Tonterias.-Gruñó Linmer, silenciandolos a todos, y ganandose una mala mirada del profesor.-No existe semejante estupidez como un elemento mas poderoso. El vacio quizas, pero si es una leyenda inexistente entonces no lo hay.

-Hmp...Que va a saber un simple plebeyo de...

-Un plebeyo capaz de detyener un ladron que tu no pudiste ni detectar con un solo conjuro.-Se burló Linmer.-Escuchame, novato, esa estupidez de elemento mas poderoso es un fraude. Ahora diras que el viento es mas fuerte, no?

-Bueno...Si, lo es...

-Bobadas. Es todo un ciclo de equilibrio. El viento erosiona la tierra, la tierra detiene el agua, el agua apaga el fuego, y el fuego consume el viento.-Dijo el.-Ibas a hacer tu punto con una demostración? Un mago experto y certificado con poder notable contra un alumno?

El profesor estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-Por que no pruebas conmigo? Crees poder vencer uno de mis ataques?-Desafió Linmer.

Esto acabó con el orgullo muy herido de un profesor inepto y una clase hecha polvo, y por una vez no era directamente culpa de Louise.

-Que ha pasado aquí?-Preguntó Colbert, entrando en el aula segundos después de la explosión.

-Demostré que la teoria sin fundamentos del profesor era una excusa para abusar y fanfarronear.-Respondió Linmer.

-Como sea...A partir de ahora, las clases de hoy están canceladas.- Anunció Colbert severamente. Hubo una ovación por parte de los estudiantes. Para hacerlos callar, Colbert agitó ambos brazos y continuó.- Tengo algo de anunciarles a todos.- Colbert inclinó exageradamente la cabeza hacia atrás, y la peluca se resbaló hasta el suelo.

La tensión que la discusión entre profesor y familiar había originado se rompió a medida que las risotadas invadían el aula.

-Brillante.- Dijo de repente Tabitha, que se sentaba al frente, señalando la cabeza calva de Colbert.

Las risas se hicieron más fuertes.

-Realmente puedes decir algo bueno cuando hablas de vez en cuando.- Rió Kirche mientras palmeaba el hombro de Tabitha.

-¡Silencio!- Gritó Colbert, ruborizado.- Solamente los plebeyos se ríen de una manera tan escandalosa. Los nobles sólo ríen disimuladamente con las cabezas hacia abajo, incluso cuando encuentran algo muy gracioso. De otra forma, la Corte Real cuestionará los resultados en la educación de nuestra escuela.

Finalmente la clase se quedó en silencio.

-Muy bien, todos. Hoy sería el día más importante para la Academia de Magia de Tristain. Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro gran Fundador Brimir, un día muy festivo- el rostro de Colbert se puso serio y colocó sus manos tras su espalda-. Es muy probable que la hija de Su Majestad, la hermosa flor que nosotros los Tristainianos podemos presumir ante todo Halkeginia, la Princesa Henrietta, vaya a pasar, para nuestra gran suerte, por aquí en su viaje de visita a Germania.

El salón se llenó de susurros y cuchicheos.

-Por lo tanto, no debemos permitir que algún estudiante flojee. Como son noticias repentinas, ya hemos comenzado los preparativos para recibirla como mejor podamos. Debido a esto, las clases de hoy serán canceladas. Todos los estudiantes, por favor, vístanse con formalmente y reúnanse en la entrada- dijo Colbert. Los estudiantes asintieron ansiosamente a la vez. Colbert asintió también y anunció fuertemente:-. Ésta es una oportunidad excelente para que Su Majestad, la Princesa, sepa que todos han madurado como nobles modelos. Todos prepárense de la mejor manera para que Su Majestad sea testigo de esto. ¡Se pueden retirar!

"Si conozco mi suerte de algo, si, pasará por aquí. Y pasará algo que me dirigirá derechito a los problemas." Pensó Linmer. No es que importara: Con los problemas, ante la duda? Bola de fuego. No funciona? Matadragones. Fin del problema.

Hasta la fecha, la destrucción había resuelto toooodos sus problemas. Excepto en el pais en donde se le perseguía por atacar y destruir el culto demoniaco mas importante de la zona. Nada que mas destrucción no pueda arreglar.

(En otro lugar)

Cuatro corceles con cascos doradas guiaban el carruaje silenciosamente hacia la Academia de Magia. El carruaje estaba exquisitamente adornado con esculturas de oro, plata y platino. Esas esculturas eran los Sellos Reales. Uno de ellos, un unicornio con un báculo de cristal cruzado, señalaba que el carruaje pertenecía a Su Majestad, la Princesa.

Si uno miraba con más detenimiento, podía ver que los sementales que conducían el carruaje no eran corceles comunes. Eran unicornios, como el del Sello Real. Unicornios que, según los mitos, sólo permitían a las doncellas más puras montarlos. Eran los indicados para guiar el carruaje de la Princesa.

Las ventanas del carruaje tenían bordes enredados y cortinas, como si prohibiesen las miradas desde fuera. Atrás del carruaje de la Princesa estaba el Duque Mazarini, quien había mantenido rígida la autoridad política desde la muerte de Su Majestad el Rey. Su esplendor de su carruaje no perdía ante el de Su Majestad la Reina. De hecho, el suyo estaba incluso más embellecido. La diferencia de estos dos carruajes en el camino mostraba claramente quién tenía actualmente mayor autoridad en Tristain.

Rodeando los dos carruajes estaba la Guardia Real, una sección de magos guardianes. Compuesta en su mayoría por prominentes familias de nobles, la Guardia Real Mágica era el orgullo de todos los nobles del país. Todos los nobles hombres soñaban con vestir la capa negra de la Guardia Real Mágica, y todas las mujeres nobles soñaban con ser sus esposas. La Guardia Real de Tristain era su símbolo de prosperidad.

El camino estaba lleno de flores, y los plebeyos ovacionaban a la Princesa desde la carretera.

-¡Larga vida a Tristain! ¡Larga vida a la Princesa Henrietta!- se oía cada vez que el carruaje pasaba junto a ellos.

-¡Larga vida al Duque Mazarini!- se escuchaba incluso a veces, pero eran ecos en comparación con los que gritaban a la Princesa. Se rumoreaba que él tenía sangre plebeya, por lo que no era muy bien considerado, pero algunos afirmaban que sólo lo decían por envidia a su puesto.

Los gritos se hicieron más fuerte cuando las cortinas del carruaje se abrieron y la multitud pudo ver a la Princesa. Y ella también devolvía una gran sonrisa a la gente.

Henrietta cerró las cortina y dio un profundo suspiro, mientras la sonrisa de rosa que había dado a la multitud desaparecía. Todo lo que quedaba era una profunda nostalgia y una aflicción no acordes con su edad. La Princesa tenía diecisiete años. Con una figura esbelta, brillantes ojos azules, y una nariz recta, era una belleza que acaparaba todas las miradas. Sus finos dedos jugaban con el báculo de cristal. Poseyendo Sangre Real, ella era, por supuesto, una maga.

Ni los aplausos por el camino, ni las flores volando en el aire, podían animarla. Ella parecía mantener profundas angustias políticas y sentimentales.

Sentado junta a ella, Mazarini la miraba mientras jugaba con su barba. Llevaba un sombrero como los de los sacerdote y traje formal gris. Era un hombre delgado y delicado de cuarenta y tantos años. Su cabello y su barba ya crecían blancos, y sus dedos lucían esqueléticos, haciéndolo parecer mucho mayor de lo que era. Desde que Su Majestad el Rey había muerto, su rígida dirección en las relaciones exteriores y las políticas internas lo había envejecido considerablemente.

Había bajado de su carruaje y ahora estaba en el de la Princesa. Quería hablar de política, pero la Princesa sólo suspiraba y no le prestaba atención.

-Ésta es la treceava vez en este día, Su Majestad- hizo notar Mazarini, molesto y preocupado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los suspiros. Los de la realeza no deberían hacer esos frente a sus subordinados todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Realeza?- Henrietta estaba consternada-. ¿No eres tú el Rey de Tristain? ¿No está Su Alteza al tanto de los rumores en las calles?

-No lo estoy- respondió Mazarini indiferentemente. Estaba mintiendo.

Él sabía todo lo que sucedía en Tristain, incluso en todo Halkeginia, hasta la cantidad de escamas de los dragones que vivían en los volcanes. Él sabía todo al respecto. Simplemente pretendía que no.

-Entonces permitame contarle. La Familia Real tendrá belleza, pero no su báculo. Cardinal, es usted el que porta el báculo. Huesos de pájaro vistiendo un sombrero gris…

Mazarini parpadeo. Parecía que las palabras 'huesos de pájaro' aguijoneaban provenientes de la Princesa. -Por favor, no hable de los rumores de los plebeyos tan abiertamente…-

-¿Por qué no? Son sólo rumores. Me casaré con el Rey de Germania, como usted me ha dicho.

-No podemos evitar eso. Una alianza con Germania es extremadamente importante para Tristain- dijo Mazarini.

-Eso lo sé.

-¿Su Majestad entiende la rebelión que se está llevando a cabo en el País Blanco de Albión bajo la dirección de esos idiotas? Esa gente parece no poder tolerar la existencia de la Realeza en Halkeginia- dijo Mazarini, frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Irrespetuosos! ¡Brutos Imbéciles! ¡Tratan de colgar al pobre Príncipe! Incluso si el mundo entero puede perdonar tales acciones, el Fundador Brimir no lo hará. Yo no los perdonaría. Verdaderamente…

»Sin embargo, la nobleza de Albión ha sobrepasado el poder. La Familia Real Albióniana no sobrevivirá hasta mañana. Una de las tres Realezas conferidas por el Fundador Brimir va a caer, así de simple. Eh… los países que no pueden solucionar sus propios conflictos internos no tienen derecho a existir.

-La Familia Real Albióniana no es como la Germaniana. Todos ellos son mis parientes. No tienes ningún derecho a hablar así, ni siendo Cardenal.

-Mis sinceras disculpas. Le pediré perdón al Fundador Brimir antes de irme a dormir esta noche. Pero todo lo que le he dicho, Su Majestad, es la verdad.

Henrietta sólo sacudió la cabeza tristemente. Incluso un gesto como ese resaltaba su belleza.

-Lo que se dice es que esos estúpidos nobles Albiónicos tienen la desfachatez de declarar cómo van a unificar todo Halkeginia. Ciertamente, parece que esa gente va a tener en la mira a Tristain después de eliminar su realeza. Si eso en verdad sucede, será muy tarde si no tomamos las previsiones desde ahora- explicó severamente Marchinelli a Henrietta, quien miraba fuera por la ventana, pretendiendo no prestar atención-. Leer sobre las acciones de los oponentes y contrarrestarlas en la primera oportunidad disponible es política de verdad, Su Majestad. Su podemos crear una alianza con Germania, podemos crear un convenio para neutralizar el nuevo gobierno Albiónico, y asegurar así la supervivencia de este pequeño país.

Henrietta volvió a suspirar. Marchinelli abrió la cortina y miró el exterior, encontrándose la sombra de su orgullo. Un noble joven de rostro como para quitar el aliento, con un sombrero de pluma y una larga barba, marchaba con la comitiva. Una medalla de un grifo sujetaba su capa negra, y una mirada a su montura señalaba por qué. Tenía la cabeza, las alas y las zarpas de águila; pero el cuerpo y las piernas eran de león.

Un grifo.

Este hombre era el líder de una de las tres divisiones de los Guardia Mágica, los Caballeros Grifo, el Capitán Lord Wardes. Su división era la más memorable de la Guardia Mágica entera, y especialmente para Mazarini. Ejerciendo una formidable destreza con la magia, la Guardia Mágica estaba organizada a través de pruebas extremamente selectivas entre los nobles, y cada miembro montaba una bestia mágica, de acuerdo al nombre de su división. Eran los símbolos de miedo y orgullo de los Tristainianos.

-¿Me llamó, Su Alteza?- los ojos de Wardes brillaron y se acercó a la ventana del carruaje sobre su grifo. La ventana se abrió, despacio. Mazarini sacó la cabeza.

-Joven Wardes, Su Majestad se siente deprimida. ¿Puedes conseguir algo para animarla?

-Entendido- asintió Wardes. Observó el camino con la mirada de un águila.

Rápidamente, encontró una pequeña sección de la calle, e hizo descansar a su grifo ahí. Sacando su báculo de la cintura, recitó un encantamiento, y lo movió enérgicamente. Un pequeño torbellino se levantó del suelo, recolectando los pétalos esparcidos por el suelo en las manos de Wardes. Regresó al carruaje con el "ramo" y se lo presentó a Mazarini.

-¿Podría, Capitán, entregárselo usted mismo a Su Majestad?- sugirió Mazarini, cogiéndose la barba.

-Sería un gran honor- saludó Wardes, y fue hacia el otro lado del carruaje. La ventana se abrió lentamente. Henrietta extendió su mano para recibirlo, y le enseñó su mano izquierda. Wardes la sostuvo emotivamente y la besó con suavidad.

Linmer no sabia cuanta razón tenia al suponer que se aproximaban problemas.

(En la academia, un tiempo después.)

Mientras la Princesa cruzaba las puertas de la Academia, varias filas de estudiantes alzaron sus báculos a la vez, silenciosos y serios. Después de las puertas principales se encontraban las puertas a la torre central. Osmond esperaba ahí a recibir a la Princesa. Cuando los carruajes pararon, los sirvientes se apresuraron a colocar una alfombra roja en la puerta. Los guardias anunciaron su llegada.

-¡La Princesa del Reino de Tristain, la Princesa Henrietta, ha llegado!

El primero en salir, sin embargo, fue el Duque Mazarini.

-MENUDO TIMO.-Se oyó a alguien, haciendo reir a carcajada limpia a toda la multitud sin excepción.

-QUIEN SE ATREVE?-Exclamó Mazarini.

-Ese seria yo.- Todos miraron arriba, y vieron a Linmer, sentado en el aire para ignorar a la multitud y observar.-Algun problema?

Mazarini, siendo tan influyente como asesor, sabia de la verdad tras la captura de Fouquet, así que sabia del poder del pleveyo. Pero aun y así, humillarlo así era demasiado.

-Como te atreves...HAS RIDICULIZADO LA LLEGADA DE SU ALTEZA.

-Yo? Eres tu quien sale pomposamente del carruaje real cuando anuncian a su alteza.-Señaló el, con un asentimiento de todo el mundo. Lo que mas humillo a Mazarini fueron los asentimientos y la rabia de los guardias.-No te des tantos aires y espera tu turno.

-Pero debo ayudarla cortésmente a bajar, como su asesor...

-Eres su asesor, un simple consejero, no una muleta.-Espetó el hechicero.-Tiene sus propias piernas, no necesita tu ayuda. Vuelve a entrar y espera tu turno, niño de parbulos.

-Yo no tengo por que...

-AHORA.

-MAZARINI.- Se oyó la voz de la princesa resonando y encantando a los presentes.-El joven tiene toda la razón. Retrocede.

-Pero...

-Me desafias acaso?-Preguntó fríamente la princesa.-Creo que deberé buscar otro asesor.

Mazarini entonces obedeció, Humillado por no poder argumentar o hacer nada, y por saber que con el poder del Mercenario, era incapaz de dañarlo. Y dañar a su ama o compañeros le traeria problemas en las altas esferas.

Esto era un jaque mate.

Louise se ruborizo repentinamente entre la multitud. El hechicero se dio cuenta, y observó de nuevo a la princesa, recién salida.

Era un noble apuesto con sombrero, montado sobre una bestia mágica con cabeza de águila y cuerpo de león, que estaba entre la guardia que acompañaba a la princesa. Louise lo miraba cautivada.

"Tendrá que ver con la razón por la que ha estado tan callada últimamente?"

(Esa noche misma)

Louise no le había dicho nada a Linmer sobre su actuación. Primero: Porque la princesa(Y ella misma) se mostró de-acuerdo. Además, ya dejó en claro con todo su historial aquí y las explicaciones del pasado que tenia roces a menudo con los nobles.

Segundo, estaba muy agitada.

Parecía que no podía calmarse. Se levantaba un momento, y al siguiente se sentaba, preocupada por algo, mientras abrazaba su almohada, desde que vio al noble ese día. Después de eso, sin decir nada, regresó a su habitación como un fantasma y desde ahí había estado sentándose en su cama así.

-Estás… actuando extraño.- Dijo Linmer, pero Louise no dio respuesta.

Se levantó y se sacudió frente a sus ojos. Ella no reaccionó.

Le tiró de las mejillas.

-Louise, si no reaccionas voy a tener que zapearte.

Sin reacción. La mano de Linmer se iluminó con magia de color azul y blanco mientras la electricidad crujía en su mano.

-Segundo aviso Louise.

Siguió en su mundo.

-Como quieras. MONOVOLT.

Un relámpago salió de los dedos de Linmer e impactó de lleno en Louise en una expansión de viento y una mini explosión de electricidad.

Louise no había recibido ni un rasguño, ni echó nada de humo. Había ignorado el hechizo(Aun si leve solo para llamar su atención) que este había perdido su efecto.

-Que diablos?-Gruñó Linmer.

Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Los golpes eran ordenados. Empezaron con dos golpes largos y luego tres cortos. Louise despertó de su trance de pronto. Se puso sus ropas bien, se levantó, y abrió la puerta.

De pie fuera había una chica, enteramente cubierta con un velo negro. Miró alrededor y luego entró, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿Tú eres…?- Louise, impresionada, apenas podía hablar.

La chica hizo un gesto de 'silencio' con un dedo sobre su boca y sacó un báculo de su capa negra, moviéndolo suavemente mientras recitaba un hechizo corto. Un brillante polvo inundó la habitación.

-¿Un encantamiento silenciador?- preguntó Louise.

-Puede haber oídos y ojos extra alrededor- asintió la chica del velo.

_Ah, si claro, la princesa.-Se quejó el hechicero palmeando-se la frente.-Como no lo pensé antes? Atontada del todo solo ella podría sacarla de ese estado.

Louise, como la ultima vez, se arrodilló.

-Louise, Linmer.-Dijo ella, instando a Louise a mirarla.-Necesito ayuda.


	7. IMPORTANTE

ATENCION TODOS.

No, no es un capitulo, pero es muy muy importante.

Amigos, la gente está intentando cagarla a lo grande otra vez.

La ley SOPA está de vuelta según parece, restringiendo varias de nuestras libertades en internet, desde oir una vancion o ver un video, hasta probablemente colgar un video de un niño cantando.

Esto nos afecta a nosotros tambien, porque si usamos personajes o conceptos ya existentes en obras ya en existencia, la ley puede marcarnos de criminales, pes a que esto es pura fantasia escrita por diversion, y no un robo hecho con animo de lucro.

Peeeero... Puede ser parado. Ya se paró una vez. SOPA murió una vez, y podemos repetir la hazaña, si bien, reconozco, no se como aun

Si podeis, haced correr la voz, cread foros, mostrad el desacuerdo.

Podemos parar esto, y esos necios lo saben, por eso esta vez han intentado pasar esto en silencio, pero la voz ha corrido, y hay que luchar ahora. Os paso los links de referencia. Por favor, no dudeis en hacer correr la voz y manifestaros.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . Html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

De nuevo, por favor, os lo pido, dad vuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Gracias.


	8. Aviso 2

ATENCION TODOS.

Hola de nuevo, simplemente me pasaron un link contra Sopa, no dudeis en firmar los que esteis en contra.

petitions . Whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF


	9. Aviso 3

Advertencia, mi ordenador acaba de sufrir una avería. No se si podré arreglarlo o como.

Mis datos, por suerte, están en mi pendrive, por lo que no pierdo nada, pero no podré escribir un tiempo. De hecho, paso por dificultades para escribir este mensaje. Solo soy capaz de navegar y con problemas. Por favor, lo lamento y ruego, tengan paciencia.

De nuevo lo lamento, y gracias por su apoyo.


	10. Otro aviso, sorry

Primero de todo, mis disculpas por los retrasos, son varios fics a la vez y voy a la mitad del proximo capi a publicar.

Segundo, esto no es un capi, es un aviso:  
>Estan dando por saco con SOPA de nuevo. Y habria consecuecias para los autores de fanfiction tambien, aproximadamente en un 90% del mundo. Aun no arecen haber notado que mandarian a mas de la mitad de la poblacion del mundo a la carcel, pero los humanos no estan registrados como muy inteligentes.<p>

Yo estoy teniendo dificultades(Principalmente este trasto olvidando contraseñas, pero estoy en ello), pero os ruego, visitad la pagina y firmad en contra de ello. Se necesitan 65117 firmas antes del 19 de marzo.

peti tio ns . w hite hou se . g ov / pe tit io n / s to p - sopa - 2014 / q0V kk 0Zr

Omitir espacios, obviamente.

Por favor, firmad, solo se neceitan unos miles de firmas mas, ya hay 40000 mas o menos.


End file.
